Eternal of Love
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chapter 13 update ! BRAKK "Kau !" Kaito menjadi sangat geram, "Kaito, sudahlah… ini memang salahku" Kata Miku lirih, "Bagus kalau kamu tahu itu." Kata Len tajam. "Tapi… jika kehadiran Len hanya dapat membuatmu sedih, menangis, sakit dan melukai hatimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu dekat dengan Len." LenMiku, KaitoMiku. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 : The Shadow

**Hallo semuanya. (^ , ^)/**

**Saya Author baru. Nama saya MC Shirayuki. Baru pertama kali buat cerita kaya gini.**

**Karena ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumkan ya apabila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini**

**Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong waktu saya buat cerita ini asli pake tokoh yang saya buat. Tapi karena saya mau update di fan fiction, saya cuma ngubah tokoh – tokohnya dan ciri - cirinya. Jadi, kalau sifat tokohnya beda dari aslinya atau marganya beda dan diubah dimaklumkan ya. (- . –")**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 7 tahun**

**Kagamine Rinto : 15 tahun**

**Kagamine Lenka : 37 tahun**

**Haku : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 1 : The Shadow**

Pada suatu malam yang sunyi. Tanpa disadari ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai niat buruk untuk mencelakakan anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Kagamine, yang diketahui namanya Kagamine Len. Mereka diperintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh anak itu. Orang dibalik layar itu ternyata ingin melenyapkan anggota keluarga Kagamine.

Rencana mereka pun dimulai, Len yang saat itu tidak bisa tidur, mencoba mencari udara segar dihalaman belakang mansionnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Len, 2 orang penjaga dimansionnya telah dibunuh. Saat Len berjalan menuju ayunan, tiba – tiba dia dipukul dari arah belakang hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sengaja kakak Len melihat kejadian tersebut.

"_Siapa mereka itu ? kenapa mereka bisa lolos dari penjagaan mansion ini ? apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap adikku ?. Aku harus mengikuti mereka !"_ Rinto berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan mengendap -endap mengikuti orang-orang itu.

Para penjahat itu membawa Len keluar mansion lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Tapi sebelum itu, Rinto yang sudah curiga dengan mobil asing yang ada didepan mansion, sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi duluan. Setelah 50 menit perjalanan, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang berada dipinggir jalan. Len dibawa masuk kerumah itu, tak lama Rinto mengikuti.

Rinto berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati, dia melihat kesekelilingnya dengan cermat dan seksama. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kalut, memikirkan bagaimana caranya unttuk menyelamatkan sang adik. Rinto terus mengikuti penjahat tersebut sampai dia menapakkan kakinya disebuah lorong. Tanpa sengaja saat dia menoleh kearah kanan, dia melihat bom aktif yang akan meledak dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Sebuah bom aktif ?! sebenarnya apa rencana mereka ?" Rinto terus berpikir, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban. Kepalanya mulai terasa agak pusing. "Argh…" Rinto mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Karena tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Rinto langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini setelah aku menyelamatkan Len"

Len yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dibawa kesebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa lilin sebagai sumber cahaya. Salah satu penjahat tersebut menutup pintu rapat dan sedikit menganjalnya. Len diletakkan diatas sebuah meja yang berukuran lumayan besar yang berada ditengah ruangan. Para penjahat itupun mengeluarkan pisau untuk membunuh Len.

"Tamat kau, bocah" penjahat yang memegang pisau itu menyeringai.

Ketika ingin dibunuh, Len tersadar dan terkejut-sambil terduduk- mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan asing dengan penerangan yang sangat minim bersama 2 orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Mata Len tertuju pada salah satu orang asing yang tengah membawa pisau dan tersenyum licik.

"_Siapa mereka ?! dimana aku sekarang ?! orang-orang ini…"_

Keringat pun terus berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar seiring bertambah dekatnya orang tersebut ke arahnya.

"S-s-si-siapa kalian ?! A-aku dimana ?!" dengan terbata-bata, Len mencoba menjauh dari para penjahat itu. Dia hanya dapat berharap semoga saja ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari sini.

"Diam saja kau !" sambil berteriak, penjahat itu mencoba menghujamkan pisau ke arah Len.

"_KAKAK !" _Len memejamkan matanya dengan sangat rapat. Dirinya begitu ketakutan untuk dapat membuka matanya.

**BRAKK **

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi debuman pintu. Ketiga orang yang berada diruangan terkejut dan menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah rusak akibat ulah seseorang yang telah mendobraknya. Mata Rio membulat ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya telah datang.

"Hei kalian ! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku !. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melukainya sedikit pun. Len cepat pergi dari sini, biar aku yang akan mengurus mereka." Rinto langsung berlari kearah Len sambil mencoba melindunginya. Rinto memasang gaya bertarung yang pernah dia pelajari. Sedikit pun Rinto tidak fokus kepada kedua orang asing yang berada di depannya saat ini. Dia hanya fokus memikirkan cara untuk dapat menyelamatkan adiknya tanpa melukainya.

"Ho… sepertinya ada yang sok menjadi seorang pahlawan disini." sambil menyeringai kejam, penjahat itu memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Kamu mau cari mati ? kamu tidak tahu siapa kami ?!" sahut penjahat satunya dengan sombongnya.

"Ta-tapi kak. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kakak sendirian disini untuk melawan mereka." Len yang berada dibelakang kakaknya hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada baju Rinto. Len memang berharap dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Namun, dia tidak akan mau jika kakaknya harus tinggal di ruangan ini.

Rinto menoleh kearah Len. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan mungil Len. Dapat Rinto rasakan tangan Len yang tengah bergetar.

"Len… jangan takut. Kakak ada disini bersamamu. Kakak akan terus menjagamu." Rinto tersenyum.

Cairan bening mengalir dari mata Len.

Rinto mengusap sudut mata Len dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cepat Len ! jangan membuang – buang waktu ! Karena di gedung ini telah dipasang bom aktif yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada ditempat yang berbahaya seperti ini. Kamu harus berlari secepat mungkin dari sini !" Rinto berkata dengan tegas.

Len agak terkejut dengan perlakuan kakaknya terhadapnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi kakak berjanji akan menyusulku ya" ucap Len yang tengah menoleh kebelakang sambil berlari keluar.

Rinto memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan menatap serius adiknya. "Ya" Setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya itu sudah aman dari bahaya, Rinto mencoba fokus terhadap para penjahat tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mengatahui tentang bom yang telah kita pasang"

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyingkirkannya"

"_Berjuanglah kak ! cepat susul aku"_ ucap Len dalam hatinya sambil berlari kencang melewati lorong hingga sampai di depan rumah tua itu. Len hanya dapat percaya dengan kakaknya. Dia percaya sebentar lagi kakaknya akan keluar menyusulnya.

Len berdiri didekat sebuah pohon dengan cemas, berharap agar kakaknya cepat keluar dari rumah tua tersebut. Entah mengapa, setiap detik yang berlalu membuat nafas Len semakin sesak. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh kakaknya.

"_Kakak… kenapa kakak belum keluar juga ?" _Len memandang pintu keluar tersebut dengan harapan melihat sosok kakaknya.

Semakin lama waktu untuk bom itu meledak semakin tipis. Bom akan meledak 20 detik lagi….. 10 detik lagi….. 9 detik lagi, 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ….. 

**DHUUAAARRRRR ! **

Bom itupun meledak dengan suara ledakan yang lumayan besar. Mengakibatkan rumah itu hancur, Len yang saat itu sedang berdiripun terpental mengenai sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Kepalanya terbentur keras mengenai batang pohon. Cairan kental perlahan mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

Len mengarahkan pandangan matanya yang sudah agak buram kerumah yang telah terbakar dan hancur tersebut. "Ka…kak…" dia memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang lemah sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap dan dia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

~Keesokan paginya. Di rumah sakit.

Len yang mulai tersadar, perlahan membuka matanya. Namun hanya tatapan yang kosong yang ada dimata Len saat ini.

"Tuan muda, ternyata anda sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang ? apakah sudah membaik ?" pelayan keluarganya menyapa.

Len tidak berkata apa – apa, dia masih terdiam. Tiba – tiba kepala Len terasa sangat sakit, Len memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagai potongan-potongan film yang tersusun, ingatan Len tentang kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam perlahan telah kembali dan ketika dia teringat dengan kakaknya, dia langsung bertanya kepada pelayannya.

"Kakak… dimana kakakku ?". Tanya Len dengan spontan dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan demi mencari sosok kakaknya di ruangan tersebut. Tapi Len tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya.

Seketika pelayannya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Len, tapi pelayannya itu hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk.

"Kakakku dimana ?! cepat beritahu aku !" Len mulai marah dan membentak pelayannya dengan kasar.

"Kemarin malam, setelah terjadi ledakan yang besar, terjadi kebakaran di tempat kejadian. Polisi, Ambulance dan pemadam kebakaran langsung menuju tempat kejadian. Lalu anggota polisi menemukan anda sedang tak sadarkan diri didekat tempat kejadian ledakan. Anda adalah satu–satunya orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Sedangkan tuan muda Rinto saat ditemukan….. dia… dia dalam keadaan tidak selamat. Terdapat sebuah pendapat, mungkin sebelum ledakan itu terjadi dia sedang menuju ke luar, tapi mungkin karena ledakannya begitu besar dia juga tidak dapat mengelak. Dia juga dibawa kerumah sakit ini" pelayannya berkata dengan sedih.

Len sangat terkejut dengan penuturan pelayannya. "bo-bohong… Ti-tidak mungkin ! Kakak… kakak tidak mungkin meninggal… ini bohong kan ?! ya kan?! " Len berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kemudian air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, lalu ia meremas rambutnya.

Lalu Len memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit dengan fisiknya yang masih sangat lemah.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana ? kondisi anda masih sangat lemah. Anda masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat." kata pelayannya mencoba menahan tubuh Len agar tidak bangun dengan tubuh yang lemah seperti itu.

Namun dengan keras Len mendorong pelayannya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan pelayannya. Len berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Tu-tuan muda !" pelayannya berdiri dan mencoba mengikuti namun terlambat, ia kehilangan jejak Len.

"_Kakak….. kakak tidak boleh mati !"_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Len saat ini.

Tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit seiring ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Ia sempat beberapa kali berhanti berlari dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, Len terus berlari. Dia mendobrak dan melihat satu-persatu ruangan di rumah sakit untuk mencari sosok yang di carinya, kakaknya, ya kakaknya. Tiba-tiba langkah Len terhenti disalah satu ruang rawat VVIP yang terbuka. Dia melihat dua orang wanita yang di kenalnya. Yang pertama adalah wanita berumur 37 tahun yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ yaitu ibunya, Lenka dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna _emerald_ yaitu tunangan kakaknya yang bernama Haku, mereka sedang menangis.

"Rinto anakku, jangan tinggalkan ibu... Ibu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa ibu sendiri" Ibu Len berkata sambil menangis.

"Rinto… Kamu berjanji kepadaku kemarin kalau kamu ingin melamarku hari ini ? tapi mengapa…? Mengapa?! mengapa kau malah pergi untuk selamanya ?! kenapa kamu tidak menepati janjimu ?" Haku yang sangat mencintai Rinto tidak kuat melihat kenyataan yang terjadi, dia malah menangis menjerit sambil terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya ini. Padahal, dia sudah memikirkan dan menyusun beberapa rencana untuk dirinya dan Rinto. Namun, sekarang rencana itu sudah tidak berguna, sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Perlahan Len melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ibunya dan Haku yang sedang menangis terkejut melihat kedatangan Len. Len tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia melihat tubuh kakaknya, yang semuanya ditutupi kain putih. Air matapun mulai jatuh dari matanya. Len berjalan perlahan menghampiri Rinto. "Kakaaak… kenapa kakak meninggalkanku ? kakak berjanji akan menyusulku bukan ? tapi kenapa kak ? kenapa ? kenapa kakak tidak menyusulku ? maafkan aku kak, kakak jadi begini gara-gara aku. Harusnya aku yang meninggal, bukannya kakak" Len berkata dengan menangis, karena dia sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya yang sedang meluap-luap.

Lenka yang melihat Len menangis, tiba-tiba tersulut api amarah.

"Len ! Jangan berpura – pura lagi kamu ! kamu pikir ibu tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan ?! ini semua adalah rencanamu kan ?! kamu berakting seolah – olah kamu tak bersalah padahal kamu adalah pelaku dibalik semua ini. Kamu membunuh kakakmu karena iri kan ? kamu kurang dapat perhatian dan… kamu ingin menjadi pewaris keluarga ini kan ?! pergi kamu dari sini, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi diruangan ini dan tak perlu lagi berpura – pura sedih" Ibu Len berkata dengan marah dan mendorong Len menjauh dari jazad Rinto. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada anaknya ini. Dia orang yang membuat Rinto meninggal harus datang kesini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan air mata palsunya ? Hah, melihat wajah Len saja sudah membuat dirinya menjadi muak. Entah permainan atau sandiwara apa lagi yang sedang dimainkannya sekarang.

Len sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Lenka. Dia tak percaya akan lebih dibenci oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Lebih ? ya, dari awal ibunya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sayang padanya.

"Ta-tapi bu. I-ini bukan…" Len berkata pelan. Ia berusaha menyakinkan ibunya bahwa semua ini bukan perbuatannya. Semua ini bukan kesalahannya. Tapi setelah ia berpikir ulang dia tertawa miris di dalam hatinya. Bukan salahnya ? hahaha… salah. Semua memang benar kesalahannya. Semua ini dapat terjadi karena dirinya. Kakanya meninggal disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Lenka memotong kalimat Len. "Pergi sekarang ! kamu masih boleh tinggal dimansion karena permintaan terakhir ayahmu sebelum meninggal, dia ingin supaya semua anaknya tinggal dimansion dengan keadaan sehat. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan memperhatikanmu !". Lenka menatap tajam Len dengan tangan kanan yang di angkat menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kamar tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Len pun berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia terus berjalan sampai ditaman depan rumah sakit itu. Seolah tidak kuat lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya telah meninggal yang membuatnya sangat terpukul dan belum lagi ibunya yang belum bisa memaafkannya yang sudah menyebabkan kakaknya terbunuh. Len terjatuh dengan tubuh yang di tumpu oleh lututnya, tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan tangan kanannya memegang jantungnya yang berdebar kian lebih kencang.

"_Mengapa….? MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU ?! KAKAKK….!"_ Len berteriak dalam hatinya.

Tiba – tiba sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_ terbuka dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan pada dunia betapa indahnya mata tersebut.

"KAKAKK.…! " Len berteriak. "Hah…hah…hah…" Len mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafanya teratur dia terdiam. Tangan kanannya memijit pelan kepalanya, kemudian memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. "Cuma mimpi rupanya. Lagi – lagi aku bermimpi tentang kak Rinto"

Len duduk diranjangnya dan memandang cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendelanya. Mimpi buruk itu telah mengikuti Len seperti bayangan yang tidak akan pudar.

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : High School

**Akhirnya Chapter 2 update ! (^o^)**

**Maaf baru bisa update hari ini. **

**Ada 2 alasan yang membuat Author lama update…**

**Yang pertama tugas-tugas yang menggunung dan ulangan**

**Yang kedua karena pusa internetnya habis. Hehehe…..**

**Balasan Review : **

**Stida Otoejinsei : Thanks udah bilang ceritanya bagus. Iya, nih hari ini update**

**TheScarlets : Khukhukhu… iya, kan ceritanya cinta masa muda gitu. Si Rinto memang mau melamar Haku (Hanya melamar). Menikahnya ketika sudah lulus sekolah. Hehehehe… **

**Rinto : "Iya, tapi bukannya melamar, malah mati… Geeezzzz….. (- _ -")"**

**HezvenBlush : I had update it (^o^)**

**Thanks ya buat yang udah kasih review. Adanya review sangat mendukung lho buat kelanjutan. Hehehe…**

**Minna~**

**Happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 2 : High School**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun yang bernama Kagamine Len terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia mempunyai rambut kuning cerah yang hampir menyentuh bahu, poninya panjang melebihi alis, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur, dia juga mempunyai mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang indah. Lalu Len bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Len memakai baju seragamnya. Berupa, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna biru tua dengan bros yang berlambang seperti tameng yang dalamnya bergambar sebuah bintang, 2 pedang dan rantai, dengan salib bersayap dibelakang tameng. Bros itu berada disebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak dan kaos kaki putih. Setelah selesai, Len keluar dari kamarnya kemudian turun dan sarapan. Kemudian dia membawa tas slempangnya yang berwarna biru muda, memakai sepatu hitamnya dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Len berjalan dengan santai kesekolah barunya itu, yaitu Vocaloid International High School. Belum sampai Len digerbang sekolahnya, para murid wanita banyak yang antusias melihat Len. "Kyaaaa….. kerennya" salah satu murid berteriak dan ada pula yang bisik-bisik satu sama lain. Tapi Len tidak berkata apa pun dan hanya terus berjalan

Vocaloid International High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun khusus untuk keluarga para bangsawan atau orang-orang terpandang. Sekolah tersebut sebagian besar dibalut oleh cat berwarna putih. Bangunan sekolah yang terlihat sangat besar nan mewah tersebut memiliki arsitektur yang menyerupai sebuah istana. Seluruh tanahnya di tumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang sehat terawat. Dapat dilihat berbagai pohon dan bunga yang terawat dengan sangat baik dan tersusun dengan teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat sekolah tersebut terpana akan keindahan seluruh bagian dari sekolah tersebut. Terdapat 8 bangunan yang tersusun rapi seperti arah mata angin dan terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Bangunan pertama yang berada tepat di gerbang masuk atau yang berada di utara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMA, bangunan yang berada di arah timur laut adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMP, bangunan yang berada di arah timur adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SD, bangunan yang berada di arah tenggara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid TK, bangunan yang berada di arah selatan adalah gedung untuk pusat sistem penjagaan sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat lebih dari 100 orang penjaga dengan kemampuan yang tinggi dan tidak lupa peralatan canggih yang tersedia di dalam bangunan tersebut, bangunan yang berada di arah barat daya adalah gedung untuk asrama putra khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas Vocaloid, bangunan yang berada di arah barat adalah gedung untuk asrama putri khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas Vocaloid dan yang terakhir ada bangunan yang berada di arah barat laut yang merupakan gedung untuk Universitas Vocaloid yang khusus mendidik di bidang kedokteran. Tepat di tengah gedung-gedung nan megah tersebut terdapat sebuah air mancur bergaya Eropa dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah harpa. Di sekeliling air mancur tersebut terdapat berbagai lapangan yang di gunakan untuk olahraga. Yaitu, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga sepak bola, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga basket, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga bulu tangkis, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga voli dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan khusus untuk lari. Di gedung universitas, SMA, SMP, SD dan TK masing-masing mempunyai ruang kelas yang setiap angkatannya memiliki 3 kelas dengan dilengkapi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih yang sangat mendukung untuk pengajaran materi pelajaran, ruang olahraga, ruang komputer yang terdapat komputer model terbaru dengan program tercanggih yang tersedia dalam kapasitas yang banyak, ruang laboratorium khusus untuk SMP, SMA dan universitas, ruang musik dengan alat musik yang sangat lengkap, ruang seni, toilet yang dilengkapi dengan wastafel, ruang ganti baju, ruang koperasi, ruang tata usaha, kantin yang menyediakan berbagai makanan mewah, ruang guru dan yang terakhir terdapat ruang kepala sekolah

Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Saat dia ingin melihat papan pengumumam, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang juga ingin melihat papan pengumuman itu.

Gadis ini mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna kuning cerah. Dia mempunyai mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang indah. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna merah dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah dan rok merah kotak-kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna cokelat. Len datang menghampiri papan pengumuman itu untuk mencari namanya. Matanya diedarkan untuk menjelajah papan pengumunman, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Kelas 10 A" Len berkata dengan nada datar.

"Hei, kamu juga kelas 10 A ya ?" gadis itu berkata ke Len dengan tersenyum.

"Ya. Kan aku sudah bilang. Dasar bodoh" Len melirik sekilas dan berkata sengit kepada gadis itu.

"Hm…kalau begitu kita sekelas ya… mau bareng ke kelas?" memaksakan senyum manis yang gadis itu punya meskipun dalam hati serasa kesal dan marah.

"Terserah", jawab Len angkuh dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

"_Aku merasa sangat senang hari ini… aku bisa langsung mendapatkan teman. Memang angkuh sih. Tapi, dia sepertinya anak bangsawan yang sangat kaya. Apakah bisa aku menjadi temannya ? apakah dia mau menjadi temanku ?"_ Gadis itu berkata dalam hatinya. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. 

Lalu mereka pergi menuju kelas baru mereka, sepanjang perjalanan ada saja anak murid yang berteriak dan bisik – bisik.

"Hei, aku merasa tidak enak dilihat oleh mereka"

"Cuekin aja"

"Akan kucoba. Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan nama. Perkenalkan namaku Haine Rin. Siapa namamu ?"

"Kagamine Len"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Len ? salam kenal ya…"

"Ya, terserah padamu."

"Tunggu… Kagamine ? Bangsawan yang terkaya se-Eropa itu ? tidak heran kamu terkenal. Kamu kesekolah naik apa ?"

"Jalan kaki."

"Bo-bohong. Kamu kan sangat kaya, kenapa jalan kaki ? tidak naik mobil atau motor ?" Rin memasang muka bingung.

"Berisik ! jangan ikut campur. Kamu tahu apa tentangku?" Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku memang tak harusnya bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Maaf ya Len…" Rin berkata dengan wajah bersalah.

"Baiklah. Kali ini akan kumaafkan" Kata Len tanpa memandang wajah Rin.

Merekapun sampai didepan kelas, masuk kedalam dan melihat papan tulis untuk melihat denah tempat duduk. Len duduk di baris 2 deret 5 sementara Rin duduk di baris 3 deret 5. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lama banyak murid wanita yang mendekati meja Len. _"Hah… dia memang terkenal banget ya…"_ Rin berkata dalam hati. Lalu tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng **

Dan dimulailah pelajaran pertama. Guru yang mengajarpun masuk "Selamat pagi murid-murid baru, perkenalkan nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran science, matematika, bahasa Jerman, dan bahasa Inggris untuk kelas X. Kalau begitu saya mohon kerja samanya untuk 1 semester ini" Katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Baik, Pak" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Karena ini baru pertemuan pertama kita, saya mau mengulang pelajaran kelas IX saja. Saya minta kalian membuat kelompok, masing-masing terdiri dari 2 orang"

Langsung para murid cewek banyak yang mengelilingi Len, kecuali beberapa orang termasuk Rin.

"Wah, kamu ternyata terkenal ya…. Kamu mau memilih siapa untuk jadi partnermu ?" Kata Hiyama kepada Len.

"Saya pilih Rin, Pak" Len langsung menjawab karena tidak mau ambil pusing.

Langsung saja murid-murid yang tadi berada di sekeliling Len menggerutu dan balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sementara, Rin hanya diam mematung karena bingung. Saat berada diruang praktek, dikelompok Len, Rin hanya melihat karena tak begitu bisa. Sementara Len yang bekerja, karena bosan Rin iseng mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia kedalam sebuah tabung dan…..

**DHUARR ! **

Terjadi ledakan yang kecil, hanya meyebabkan Len, Rin dan sekeliling mereka tertutup asap hitam.

"Kamu bisa diam tidak sih ?! Kalau tidak mengerti jangan sentuh apalagi mencampurnya. Lihat perbuataanmu, sungguh kau orang yang merepotkan !" Len menjadi marah dengan wajah hitam berseri.

"Ma-maafkan aku ya Len… Aku tidak sengaja" Rin berkata dengan muka bersalah.

Len menahan tawanya dan berkata, "Hump… mukamu lucu banget… seperti penyihir aneh yang gak pernah mandi dan keramas 1 tahun"

Rin menjadi kesal dan berkata, "Apa ?! mukamu seperti benang kusut dan apa-apaan tuh muka hitam berserimu itu?! Jelek banget…"

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Kamu yang mulai duluan !"

Merekapun bertengkar sementara murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng **

Len segera pergi untuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Lho, Len menghilang !" Rin terkejut.

"_Kemana dia ya…?"_ Rin berpikir.

Lalu Rin kembali kekelas untuk makan. Setelah selesai makan, Rin hanya melamun. Dan tanpa disadari bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. 

**Teng, Teng**

Len berjalan menuju kelas dan duduk ditempat duduknya.

Rin melihat kearah Len dan berkata, "Len, tadi kamu kemana ? langsung menghilang dengan cepat sudah seperti setan."

Len tidak melihat kearah Rin dan berkata, "R-A-H-A-S-I-A…" Len berbicara dengan nada penekanan.

Rin sedikit kesal dan berkata, "Huh… pelit. Masa gak boleh tahu"

Len hanya melihat Rin sejenak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin, lalu melihat ke arah buku yang ada dimejanya.

"Hah….. benar-benar. Dia itu dingin sekali" Rin menghela nafas.

Guru yang mengajar pelajaranpun memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, para siswa-siswi. Perkenalkan, nama saya Claurel Chyntia. Saya mengajar pelajaran seni budaya. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pengumuman sebentar. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, maka semua siswa-siswi akan pulang cepat. Ini juga berhubungan dengan kegiatan pemilihan OSIS tahun pelajaran ini"

"Wah… pulang cepat" Kata salah seorang anak.

"Menyenangkan" Kata anak yang lain

"Besok pulang cepat juga gak ya…?" Kata seorang murid pada temannya.

Suasana di kelas langsung menjadi ramai.

"Tenang semuanya, jangan ribut ! karena pengumuman telah saya sampaikan maka silahkan memberaskan barang kalian, sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang setelah bel pulang berbunyi" Kata Bu guru.

"Berdiri ! Beri salam !" Kata Ketua kelas dan seluruh siswa berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Bu" Kata seluruh siswa.

Chyntia pun berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara para murid yang lain menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

"Wah… hari ini pulang cepat. Senangnya… kamu mau langsung pulang Len ?" Sekarang Hati Rin sedang senang.

"Ya" Len hanya menjawab dengan nada yang datar

Para murid-murid langsung merapikan buku dan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Len yang daritadi merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh, menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju dadanya untuk dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan kecepatan normal. Namun, Len merasakan suatu kehangatan disana. Memang tidak besar. Namun, entah kenapa dapat membuat hatinya menjadi tenang.

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sad and Happy Days

**Chapter 3 update !**

**Kali ini updatenya lebih cepat. Author mau secepatnya update sampai chapter 8. Soalnya Miku munculnya di chapter 8.**

**Maafkan Author kalau sudah membuat Readers bingung sama pairingnya. **

**Mikuo : "Dasar Author yang menyusahkan"**

**Tapi seriusan deh. Pairingnya LenMiku.**

**Rin : "Jadi aku hanya pemeran pembantu gitu ?"**

**Kaito : "Iya. Noh, kamu sapu dan pel lantai itu."**

**Rin : "Kenapa kamu menyuruhku ?!" *jitak**

**Kaito : "Aw… katamu kamu itu pemeran PEMBANTU"**

**Makanya, mungkin minggu depan Author mungkin akan update sampai chapter 8. Dan untuk chapter 9 akan agak lama updatenya.**

**Balasan review :**

**Stida Otoejinsei : Terima kasih. Kalau memang ada Typo, maafkan kelalaian Author. Kamu bisa juga memberitahu Author letak kesalahannya. Terima kasih.**

**Akanemori : Hehehehe… sayang sekali, tapi ini pairingnya LenMiku. Maksudnya nanti pair LenRin itu dicerita ini ? kalau begitu selamat, untuk sekarang memang pairingnya lagi LenRin. Tapi nanti Muku muncul kok di chapter 8.**

**Miku : "Ah… lama banget…"**

**Len : "Iya, padahal aku kan mau pairing-an sama Mi…"**

**Rin : *Muncul di belakang Len dengan aura membunuh "Mi siapa ?"**

**Len : "Mi…kuo ? Kabur…. !" *lari**

**Liveless-snow : Sebenarnya pairingnya LenMiku. Tapi sekarang LenRin dulu. Nanti Muku bakal muncul kok di chapter 8. Tenang aja… hehehehe….**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Kagamine Lenka : 37 tahun**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru : 26 tahun**

**SeeU : 25 tahun**

**Chapter 3 : Sad and Happy Days**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Len segera pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sampai didepan rumahnya ia melihat ibunya, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung masuk saja kekamarnya. Dia berdiam diri dan belajar, karena ibunya sudah tidak peduli kepadanya. Malam hari saat jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Len keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun tangga dan pergi ke meja makan. Saat sampai ke meja makan hanya ada ibunya disana, perlahan Len duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba selera makanku hilang ?. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Berada disini hanya membuat aku semakin mual." Lenka berkata dengan dinginnya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan ibunya yang mengintimidasinya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. Sedih ? Ya, Len sangat sedih, ingin rasanya Len dapat berteriak dengan bebas dan menangis dengan seluruh emosi yang telah meluap-luap sejak lama. Ibunya selalu berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia sengaja membuat kejadian yang seolah-olah dirinyalah yang dalam bahaya dan kakaknya adalah korban sesungguhnya untuk merebut hak waris keluarganya. Marah ? Tidak. Len tidak pernah marah dengan sikap dan perlakuan ibunya kepadanya selama ini. Walaupun sebelum kakaknya meninggal ibunya juga tidak menyanyanginya seperti selayaknya seorang anak. Dendam ? Tidak. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di pikiran dan hati Len untuk dendam kepada ibunya. Sekarang dirinya sudah sangat terpuruk dalam jurang yang kelam dan hanya ada kegelapan disekitarnya.

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari yang cerah, tidak seperti biasanya. Len tidak bermimpi tentang masa lalunya yang kelam tersebut.

"_Aneh, kenapa aku tidak bermimpi lagi ?"_ Len memasang wajah dengan ekspresi sedikit heran "Kak Rinto… kenapa kau cepat meninggalkanku ? Aku sendiri disini. Semenjak kau sudah tak ada, aku menjalani hari dengan sepi. Hanya ada kegelapan yang mengikutiku, hari-hariku bagaikan mimpi buruk" Len berkata sambil menahan air matanya yang mungkin akan turun secara perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian Len bangun dari ranjangnya dan mandi. Lalu memakai seragam, sarapan dan akhirnya berangkat kesekolah. Belum sampai gerbang sekolah, sudah terdengar suara teriakan para wanita. Len sebenarnya tak menyukainya, tapi dia hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai kelas, dia melihat Rin sibuk membaca bukunya. Len menghampiri tempat duduknya, menaruh tas dan duduk. Lalu membuka buku dan membacanya.

Rin yang tidak menyadari Len telah masuk, menoleh kearah tempat duduk Len dan sangat terkejut.

"Astaga ! ada setan baca buku !" Rin memasang ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Mana ?! mana ?! mana setan baca buku ?!" Len yang juga terkejut langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keberbagai penjuru untuk mencari objek yang disebutkan oleh Rin.

"Ya ampun Len… aku kaget. Kamu kayak hantu saja, tiba-tiba disana" Rin menjadi lega.

"Hey, aku sudah 20 menit disini !"

"Benarkah ?! aku tidak melihatmu." Rin menjadi heran.

"**RINNN…** kamu kan sedang baca buku. Tentu kamu tidak melihatku, memangnya kamu punya banyak mata ?"

"Enak aja ! aku normal tahu. Kamu aja yang datang tidak diketahui auranya atau tanda-tandanya."

"Memangnya aku bencana harus menunjukkan tanda-tanda ?!"

"Ta-tapi….."

"Apa ?!"

"Kamu lebih mirip hantu daripada bencana." Rin berkata dengan muka polos.

"Apa katamu ?! kalau aku hantu, kamu apa ? Ratu setan ?! Terus ini bukan sekolah tapi tempat perkumpulan setan ?!" Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa menyadari pandangan aneh dari para murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Mereka cocok ya…." Seorang murid wanita berkata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iya…"

"Betul."

"Aku jadi iri dengan Rin."

"Iya… dia dekat sekali dengan Len."

Kelas menjadi sedikit ramai. Lalu guru pelajaran pertama hari itupun masuk, para murid menjadi tenang. Guru itu melihat Rin dan Len bertengkar.

"Kalian yang disana ! berhenti bertengkar ! pelajaran akan dimulai !"

"Ya, Pak" Len dan Rin menjawab dengan kompak.

"Berdiri ! beri salam !"

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu wanita aneh !"

"Apa ?! ini gara-gara kamu manusia es !"

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Kamu duluan yang mulai !"

Mereka terus bertengkar, tapi kali ini pelan – pelan.

**Teng, Teng**

Suara bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Sesudah guru keluar, Len langsung keluar. Rin yang melihat Len, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Mau kemana dia_ _?_" Rin berkata dalam hati. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Len.

Langkah Len terhenti sejenak saat sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, lalu dia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang ada di pinggir taman.

"**OH…..** jadi kamu kesini kemarin saat istirahat." Rin berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Rin ! kamu mengikutiku ya ?! kamu mau apa ? jangan-jangan kamu mata-mata ya ?!" Len terkejut melihat Rin.

"Enak aja ! sudah kubilang aku normal, mataku dua"

"Ha…? Kamu ini bodoh ya ? mata-mata itu orang yang suka mengikuti orang." Len menjelaskan dengan aura berkilau.

"Oh….."

"Jadi, kamu mata-mata ya ?"

"Iya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku memang mengikutimu karena ingin tahu kamu kemana. Eh, tapi katanya mata-mata itu orang yang ngikutin. Berarti aku mata-mata ya ?" Kata Rin yang binggung akan dirinya.

Len membatu mengetahui bahwa cewek cantik di hadapannya ini terlalu polos dan bodoh atau terlalu bodoh. Entahlah hanya Rin dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Ah terserah ! mau mata-mata, mau hidung-hidung, mau mulut-mulut. Aku tidak peduli !" Kata Len kesal.

"Ha ? apaan tuh hidung-hidung ? kalau mulut-mulut itu apa ?"

"Memangnya aku peduli ?! sudah ! Aku, aku mau makan !"

"Ih, pelit !"

"Terserah aku ingin memberitahumu atau tidak."

Rin pun duduk dibangku taman dan makan bersama Len. Saat itu entah mengapa Len merasa hatinya hangat karena keberadaan Rin di sampingnya, dia baru menyadari ternyata keberadaan Rin di dekatnya membuat hari-hari yang dia jalani tidak sepi, sunyi dan gelap lagi, sekarang ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang hangat didekatnya, ketika Len menyadari itu dia tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya Len tersenyum bahagia semenjak kepergian kakaknya, sekarang hari-hari Len terasa sedikit bahagia, karena masih ada kesedihan yang banyak di hati dan di hidupnya.

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi, para murid termasuk Len dan Rin masuk kekelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran hingga bel pulang kembali berbunyi.

"Baik murid-murid kerjakan PRnya dan dikumpulkan 2 hari lagi." Kata Guru

"Baik, Bu." Para murid menjawab bersama.

Len yang sedang merapikan buku dalam tasnya, tiba-tiba Rin menghampirinya.

"Len, kamu mau pulang ?"

"Ya iyalah, kan aku tidak ada ekskul hari ini."

"Oh… ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa besok ya."

"Ya."

Len kembali kerumahnya dan mendapat tatapan dingin dari ibunya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sebenarnya Len ingin sekali menangis, namun dia yakin sebesar apapun ibunya benci kepadanya, ibunya pasti menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang rasa sayang itu sedang tertimbun oleh gundukan amarah yang entah kapan akan redah. Len akan berjuang untuk melakukan apa pun agar ibunya dapat menerima kehadirannya, mengakui keberadaanya dan menyanyanginnya. Walaupun untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut Len harus menjalani berbagai rintangan yang berat. Walaupun hal tersebut akan menyita waktu seumur hidupnya. Walaupun hal tersebut akan membuatnya terluka atau bahkan kehilangan nyawanya, dia akan tetap berusaha untuk hal tersebut. Karena baginya, ibunya adalah satu-satunya harta miliknya di dunia ini. Baginya, tidak masalah jika dia harus kehilangan nyawanya untuk ibunya. Karena, dengan ibunyalah dia dapat lahir di dunia ini. Dia dapat melihat begitu indahnya alam ini. Dia dapat melihat jutaan warna yang berbeda. Dirinya dapat hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik. Dirinya dapat belajar, bermain dan tinggal di lingkungan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Itu semua karena ibunya. Karena ibu yang sangat berharga baginya. Waktu terus berjalan. Malam pun tiba, Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Len pergi kemeja makan untuk makan malam. Selama Len makan, suasana sangatlah sepi, hanya ada 2 _maid_ diruang makan. Setelah selesai makan, Len kembali kekamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Pukul 22.00, Len yang telah menyelesaikan PR pun membereskan bukunya dan segera tidur dengan rasa hangat dihatinya, dia terlelap sambil tersenyum.

**Kalau lirik lagunya kurang bagu atau jelek, maafkan Author ya… soalnya Author buat sendiri.**

**Rinto : "Makanya… kalau tidak bisa jangan coba buat."**

**Len : *lewat **_**"Lho, kakak bukannya sudah meninggal ? aku hanya berhayal… aku hanya berhayal…" **_***tidak melihat Rinto**

**Mikuo : "Jangan menghasut orang" *jitak "Author kan sudah berusaha"**

**Author : *terharu "Mi… ternyata kau baik ya…" **

**Mikuo : "Siapa kamu ?"**

**Author : **_***sweatdrop**_

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Light

**Chapter 4 update !**

**Hari ini Author sengaja update 2 chapter. Mungkin minggu depan sudah sampai chapter 8. Tapi untuk chapter 9 akan makan waktu yang lama.**

**Balasan review :**

**Stida Otoejinsei : (^o^) Terima kasih. Iya, Len memang di benci sama Lenka. Dari dulu Lenka sayang sama Rinto. Sudah bisa ditebak ? well, ini baru permulaan. Nanti ketika chapter 8, ceritanya mulai kelihatan.**

**Minna, happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Kagamine Lenka : 37 tahun**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru : 26 tahun**

**SeeU : 25 tahun**

**Chapter 4 : The Light**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang sudah masuk semester 2 di Vocaloid International High School. Saat Len masuk kelas, Rin menyapanya.

"Pagi, Len." Rin menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Ehm… Pagi."

Lalu pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai, guru yang mengajar pun telah masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi murid–murid."

"Pagi, Bu." Jawab para murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih diruang musik, untuk pengambilan nilai 2 bulan lagi yaitu bermain alat musik. Pengambilan nilai dilakukan perindividu. Mari sekarang kita keruang musik untuk menguji kemampuan kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum pengambilan nilai."

Guru yang bernama SeeU bergegas menuju ruang musik terlebih dahulu, dan diikuti oleh para murid.

"Rin…" Len memanggil dengan berbisik.

"Ya, Len."

"Kamu bisa bermain alat musik ?"

"Bisa dong" Rin berbangga diri dengan mengangkat tinggi kerah seragamnya.

"Hm… alat musik apa saja ?" Len sedikit jengkel melihat sikap Rin.

"Hanya gitar."

"Ha ?! Hanya gitar ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aku pikir kamu bisa beberapa alat musik, sampai bangga begitu."

"Hump, Apa kau bilang ?!" Rin menjadi jengkel dan menunjuk Len dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu mau kan mengajariku ? karena aku dulu cuma belajar biola sebulan, sebelum…" ekspresi Len perlahan berubah.

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa bermain biola."

"Dasar bodoh ! yang kamu ajarkan kepadaku bukan biola, tapi gitar."

"Ih… udah minta bantuan, eh malah menghina. Ya sudah, karena aku adalah cewek yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan sangat imut, aku akan membantu kamu belajar gitar."

"Bodoh…" Len bergumam.

"Hehehehe…. Oh iya… tadi kamu bilang sebelum ? sebelum apa ?"

"Kejadian… yang telah mengubah hidupku. Tapi… maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mari, kita mulai latihannya." Rin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Len.

"Iya… terima kasih ya Rin…" Len tersenyum dan meraih tangan Rin.

"Ya, sama-sama" wajah Rin merona.

Akhirnya Rin pun mengajari Len sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. Saat pulang sekolah, Len berbicara dengan Rin.

"Rin, kamu bisa mengajari aku gitar lagi tidak ?"

"Boleh, tapi Cuma 2 jam ya. Karena aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Ya, tidak masalah. Terima kasih ya Rin."

"Ya."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Vocaloid International High School terlihat sepi dari luar karena hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Yang masih ada disekolah hanya murid-murid yang sedang melaksanakan ekskul, beberapa guru dan penjaga sekolah. Di sebuah lorong yang sedang sepi, dapat terdengar dengan jelas alunan melodi gitar yang indah dari ruang musik.

"Bagus, kamu sudah cukup mahir memainkannya." kata Rin sambil menepuk bahu Len.

"Iya, aku senang bisa belajar main gitar. Ternyata bermain gitar tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan." Len tersenyum sambil melihat gitar di pegangan tangannya.

"Pasti, siapa dulu donk yang mengajarkan." sahut Rin dengan nada bangga dan sombong sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ya, aku juga senang berada di dekatmu." Len berkata tanpa berpikir apa akibat dari perkataannya tersebut.

Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam serta jantung berdegup kencang. Len yang menyadari perkataannya pun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Aku tadi ngomong apa ?! kenapa aku bisa bicara begitu ?!" _Len meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Len senang berada di dekatku ? apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ? tidak, pasti aku salah dengar."_

Suasana hening selama 15 menit, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Len dengan menguatkan tekad sepenuh hati memulai pembicaraan.

"Rin, sudah jam 4. Kita pulang yuk…" kata Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya." Rin menjawab dan menerima tangan Len.

Lalu mereka keluar dan pulang kerumah masing – masing.

~_Two month later_

Saat pengambilan nilai seni musik berlangsung. Len memainkan gitar dengan sangat baik, dan mendapat nilai bagus. Saat pulang sekolah Len menemui Rin.

"Rin, mau gak kamu nyanyi dan aku yang bermain gitar ? Aku ingin mendengar kamu bernyanyi."

"Hm…. Tapi suaraku tidak bagus" Rin berkata ragu.

"Pasti bagus ! Ayolah…" Len berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah, boleh dicoba."

"Asyik… ayo…" Tangan kanan Len menarik tangan kiri Rin.

"Tu-tunggu… pelan-pelan jalannya" Rin agak sulit untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Len.

Setelah sampai di ruang musik Len dan Rin duduk berhadapan dengan Len yang sudah memegang sebuah gitar.

"Kamu bisa lagu 'Till The End' ?"

"Hm… itukan lagu lama."

"Iya, tapi lagunya bagus. Jadi gimana ?"

"Yah, boleh kucoba. Lagipula aku tahu lagunya."

"Oke, siap ya… 3, 2, 1…"

_Where are you now?. I Want to see you, see your light. No matter how many letters I send to all people. If you are only one who responded, that's enough. You have given me this light. A small light but warm. _

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away. The dimming light rain. I kept running till the end. I hope to again embrace the warm light. I fell into a deep dark abyss. Now I'm blind and numb. I can't see and feel your light again. I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt. Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again. I'll always be up and running again. Till the end… Till the end…_

Dan suasana hati mereka kini perlahan menghangat.

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Observe Twilight

**Chapter 5 update !**

**Balasan Review : **

**Vhi : Terima kasih ya. Miku akan muncul di Chapter 8 kq. Hehehe…. Lama ya ? tapi biar ceritanya seru. Mungkin sebentar lagi saya update kok.**

**Hoshina : Baiklah, akan Author usahakan publish secepatnya Chapter 8.**

**Well Minna, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 5 : Observe Twilight**

2 bulan setelah pengambilan nilai musik, hubungan Len dan Rin semakin dekat saja, seperti bukan teman atau sahabat biasa. Pagi hari di kelas, Len berbicara dengan Rin.

"_Aku harus bisa mengajak Rin. Aku harus bisa !"_ Len menyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

"Rin…" Len berkata pelan seperti bebisik, yang anehnya RIn bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, ada apa Len?" sahut Rin sambil menoleh menghadap Len.

"Ehhhh…. Pendengaranmu tajam sekali, kamu ini manusia kelinci ya ?" sahut Len spontan dan cepat namun masih berkata dengan pelan.

"Haa ? Kamu bicara apa tadi ? Bisa kamu ulangi ?" Rin meletakkan tangannya di belakang telinganya. Sepertinya yang tadi hanya instingnya saja.

"Akhh… tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. K-ka-kamu nanti pulang sekolah ada acara tidak ?" Len berkata gugup dengan wajah merona menahan malu.

"A-aku… Ti-tidak ada acara" Rin mulai gugup.

"Ma-mau gak kamu pergi sa-sama aku. Ke-kebukit disebelah menara ?" Len berkata cemas sambil berharap-harap mendapat jawaban ya.

"Bo-boleh kok" wajah Rin merona.

"_Wahh… apakah aku bermimpi ya Tuhan? Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi. Aku senang sekali Len mengajak aku ke bukit."_ Rin berkata dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran tak terasa sangat cepat berjalan, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Bel pulang berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng, Teng**

"Rin, bagaimana sudah siap berangkat ?" Tanya Len kepada Rin di kelas.

"Sudah"

"Oke, kalau begitu… ayo kita berangkat."

"Ya"

Mereka terus berjalan, dan sampai di bukit dalam 1 jam.

"Len… aku sudah tidak kuat….. jalan lagi…" Rin berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya dan tertunduk dengan memegang lututnya.

"Tahan Rin, sebentar lagi sampai."

"Ya ampun… lama amat sampainya…." Rin masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hm… ka-kamu mau aku gendong ?" tanya Len malu-malu sambil melirik kearah Rin dengan ekor matanya.

"Bo-boleh…." Rin menjawab dengan wajah merona.

Len pun menggendong Rin. Selama perjalanan, wajah mereka merona dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"_Hwaahh… ba-bagaimana ini ?! dari tadi jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Jangan sampai Len merasakannya."_

"_Sial ! jantungku terasa seperti habis lomba lari saja."_

Setelah sampai, Len menurunkan Rin.

"Te-terima kasih ya, Len" Rin berkata, tapi tidak memandang wajah Len.

"Ya, tidak masalah" Len juga tidak memandang Rin.

"Oh, iya. Len ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Untuk apa kita datang ketempat ini ?" tanya Rin dengan muka bingung.

"Oh, kita mau melihat matahari terbenam. Kau tahu, akan terlihat indah kalau dilihat dari sini."

"Wah… aku jadi mau lihat. Hm… sebentar lagi mataharinya terbenam." Rin berkata dengan senyum sambil melihat kearah matahari.

"Ya, tinggal sekitar 45 menit lagi"

"Daripada bosan menunggu, mau tidak menyanyikan lagu "Till The End" bersama ?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo mulai"

_Where are you now?. I Want to see you, see your light. No matter how many letters I send to all people. If you are only one who responded, that's enough. You have given me this light. A small light but warm. _

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away. The dimming light rain. I kept running till the end. I hope to again embrace the warm light. I fell into a deep dark abyss. Now I'm blind and numb. I can't see and feel your light again. I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt. Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again. I'll always be up and running again. Till the end… Till the end…_

Mereka menunggu selama 25 menit, matahari masih terlihat 3/5nya.

"Len…" tanya Rin sambil melihat matahari.

"Ya ?" Len menoleh kearah Rin.

"Kamu tahu bahasa Jepangnya senja ?" Rin masih melihat kearah matahari.

"Tidak, memang namanya apa ?" Len memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Namanya… _Towairaito._"

"Wah, namanya bagus. Sama seperti keindahannya."

"Iya… Eh, Len. Lihat…" Rin menunjuk kearah matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Iya, sudah hampir terbenam."

"Cantiknya…" Len dan Rin berkata bersamaan.

Lalu saat matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, Len dan Rin mulai berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Len punya ide untuk mengerjai Rin.

"Rin, bagaimana ? lelah tidak berjalan ? mau aku gendong ?" Len tersenyum jahil.

"Hah ?! Kamu ini !" Rin kesal dan membuang mukanya dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

"Hahahaha… ekspresimu lucu." Len tertawa melihat tingkah laku Rin.

"Huh !" Rin bertambah kesal.

"_Apa aku sebaiknya mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Rin ya ?"_ ucap Len dalam hati.

"Rin…" Len memanggil Rin dengan nada yang tenang.

Rin menoleh cepat kearah Len dengan wajah yang masih kesal. "Apa ?! kamu mau meledekku lagi ya…?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu. Kamu ada kegiatan tidak hari Sabtu ini ? kalau tidak ada, kamu mau menemuiku di taman Emerald ? ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" Len memasang wajah seriusnya.

Rin yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah… a-aku mau"

Mendengar jawaban Rin, Len tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanan Rin dengan kedua tangannya. "Baik, akan kutunggu jam 2 siang."

Hangat

Itulah yang dapat di rasakan oleh Rin.

"_Tangan Len hangat. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tenang. Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang ?"_

Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat sudah berada di pertigaan.

"Ya, sampai nanti ya Len…" Rin melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, sampai nanti Rin." Len melambaikan tangannya.

Percakapan mereka selesai karena jalan yang mereka tuju berlawanan arah. Tapi sampai sekarang masih ada rasa bahagia di lubuk hati mereka masing-masing.

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : She's Dead !

**Chapter 6 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Stida Otoejinsei : (^o^) Terima kasih. Iya, Len memang di benci sama Lenka. Dari dulu Lenka sayang sama Rinto. Sudah bisa ditebak ? well, ini baru permulaan. Nanti ketika chapter 8, ceritanya mulai kelihatan.**

**Minna, happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Haine Mayu : 36 tahun**

**SF-A2 Miki : 28 tahun**

**Chapter 6 : She's Dead ?!**

Jam 1 siang pada hari Sabtu, di rumah Rin. Rin yang masih tertidur, perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, matanya melirik kearah jam yang berada di atas meja di sebelahnya. Saat sudah melihat jam, Rin kesadarannya langsung terkumpul semua dan terkejut.

"Astaga ! aku bangun kesiangan ! aku tidur kemalaman karena terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sih !" Rin berteriak sambil duduk di ranjangnya. "Aduh… bagaimana ini ? sebentar lagi jam 2" Rin langsung berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. "Cepat, cepat" Rin langsung mengeluarkan banyak pakaian dari lemarinya. Rin yang melihat-lihat baju yang ada di lemarinya, yang menurutnya tidak cocok akan di lemparnya keranjang yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya. "Hm… yang mana ya ? ini kekecilan, kebesaran, kepanjangan, terlalu mencolok warnanya, aneh, kenapa yang ini bisa kotor ya ?, terlalu terbuka, jelek. Nah, ini baru tepat." Kata Rin sambil memegang sebuah pakaian di tangannya dengan tersenyum. _"Ini kan… pakaian yang di berikan oleh ayah 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang sudah bisa kupakai. Andai saja ayah masih hidup… dia pasti senang jika melihatku memakai pakaian yang di buatnya sendiri ini."_ Rin memandang pakaian tersebut selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Rin memukul pelan kepalanya. "Bodoh ! apa yang aku lakukan ?! kenapa aku jadi berlama-lama disini ?!" Setelah itu Rin langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Jam 13.35, Rin yang baru selesai mandi langsung memakai baju yang tadi sudah dipilihnya. Jam 13.40, Rin sudah selesai berpakaian. Dia memakai baju terusan di atas lutut yang berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar putih di sebelah kanannya, pita berwarna merah yang tersimpul di lehernya, ikat pinggang agak longgar berwarna putih dan topi berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna putih. Rin dengan cepat memakai sepatunya yang berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar putih di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya bu !" teriak Rin kearah dalam rumahnya.

"Kamu kenapa terburu-buru Rin ? kamu tidak mau makan dulu ?" jawab ibu Rin yang bernama Haine Mayu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Kalau aku makan, nanti aku membuatnya menunggu lama. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya"

Rin dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya dan tak lama dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak ! sepatuku salah pasangan." Rin melihat kearah sepatu kirinya yang berwarna merah tetapi tidak memiliki hiasan bunga mawar putih dan agak berbeda dengan sepatu yang berada di kaki kanannya.

Rin segera kembali kerumahnya, lalu mengganti sepatunya.

"Lho, kamu kenapa balik lagi kerumah ?" Mayu bingung saat melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba masuk kembali kerumah.

"Sepatuku salah pasangan." Rin berbicara dengan tidak menoleh kearah Mayu. Dia masih sibuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Tumben kamu tidak teliti. Memangnya siapa yang mau kamu temui ? Orang yang kamu sukai ?" Tebak Mayu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hah ?! Bukan !" Wajah Rin langsung merona.

"Wah… anakku sudah besar ya…" Mayu memasang wajah bahagia dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin mirip dengan senyum seorang nenek yang ingin segera mendapatkan cucu.

Rin yang melihat senyum Mayu langsung merinding. "Ibu… sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya"

Rin langsung berlari menuju taman Emerald tempat dia ingin menemui Len. Taman Emerald itu ternyata lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Jam 14.20 siang, di taman Emerald. Di sebuah bangku yang berada di tengah taman, terlihat Len yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Rin.

"_Rin kenapa lama sekali sih?!"_ tanya Len dalam hatinya sambil melirik kesekitar untuk mencari Rin.

Jam 2.30, Len melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya di kejauhan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah sosok tersebut. Kemudian perlahan ekspresinya berubah.

"_Itu dia Rin"_ Len berkata dalam hati dengan senang.

Rin yang melihat Len pun ikut senang.

"_Ah, itu Len"_ Rin berkata dalam hati sambil berlari ingin menyeberang jalan.

Rin berlari tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, yang di tujunya hanyalah Len. Namun naas, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan yang sedang di seberangi oleh Rin. Len yang melihat laju mobil tersebut, sangat terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"**RIINNN**…..!".

Rin yang mendengar teriakan Len, menoleh kearah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Rin sangat terkejut dan ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari mobil itu. Tapi, seakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan kaku. Rin hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam hingga…..

**BRUUUGGHHHHHH! **

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari, dalam sekejap tubuh Rin terpental karena menghantam mobil tersebut. Mata Len membulat. Dia hanya bisa terpaku, menatap tubuh Rin yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di hampir seluruh badannya dan cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari lukanya. Sementara mobil yang menabrak Rin, yang sempat berhenti kini melaju kembali dengan cepat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Len berjalan menghampiri Rin. Len yang tak kuat berdiri lagi, jatuh berlutut di sebelah Rin. Linangan air mata yang tak dapat terbendung pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ri…. Rin ! bangun Rin ! Maafkan aku ! aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan. Aku memang tidak berguna ! kumohon Rin, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… **RIN**…" Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Len mengelus wajah Rin yang banyak sekali terdapat darah mengalir. Tangan Len pun kini terkena noda darah tersebut, namun Len tidak memperdulikannya. Len yang melihat kondisi tubuh Rin yang di penuhi oleh luka dan cairan kental berwarna merah seketika pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekarang. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Len menggendong Rin _a la bridal style_ dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat yaitu, Diamond International Hospital. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Len langsung memanggil para suster. Para suster tersebut menaruh Rin keatas ranjang dan Rin langsung dibawa keruang UGD. Rin beserta seorang dokter dan beberapa suster masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Saat Len berjalan mendekat, bahunya dipegang oleh salah seorang suster.

"Maaf, anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini. Sekarang, mohon tunggu di sini." Kemudian suster tersebut menutup pintu ruang UGD dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan Len seorang diri di depan ruangan.

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan tatapan mata yang agak kosong Len menyelesaikan biaya Rin. Setelah selesai, Len bergegas pergi menuju ruang UGD. Saat sampai dia sana, ada seorang suster di luar ruangan Rin.

"Suster ! bagaimana keadaan Rin ?" Len langsung menghampiri suster tersebut.

"Apakah anda anggota keluarganya ?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Bukan. Saya adalah teman baiknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini ada kartu pelajar Rin yang kami temukan di saku bajunya. Apakah kamu bisa menelepon anggota keluarganya ?" Suster tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kartu pelajar yang berwarna biru kepada Len. "Kalau mengenai kondisi Rin, belum bisa pastikan. Karena para dokter sedang menanganinya. Rin sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Apakah kamu tahu golongan darah Rin ?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi akan saya tanyakan kekeluargannya."

"Cepatlah menghubungi keluarganya. Dan berharap saja semoga golongan darah Rin bukan AB _Rhesus _Negatif, karena golongan darah itu sedang tidak tersedia sekarang."

"Baik, aku akan memberi kabar kekeluarga Rin sekarang."

Lalu Len menghubungi nomor rumah Rin, untuk memberi tahu kejadian apa yang telah menimpa Rin.

"Halo, siapa ini ?" suara Mayu terdengar.

"Hallo, apakah ini benar keluarga Haine Rin ?"

"Ya benar. Saya ibunya Rin. Nama saya Haine Mayu. Dengan siapa saya berbicara sekarang ?"

"Nama saya Kagamine Len"

"Ada keperluan apa ?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk memberitahukan tentang keadaan Rin saat ini.

"Len ?" Suara Mayu kembali terdengar.

Setelah Len merasa keberaniannya telah cukup, ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan mulai memberitahukannya. "Sa-saya… ingin memberitahukan berita buruk tentang Rin."

Seketika raut wajah Mayu berubah menjadi khawatir. "Ada apa dengan Rin ?!"

"Rin… dia… dia mengalami kecelakaan" Dengan berat hati Len mengatakannya.

Seketika tubuh Mayu jatuh terduduk karena terasa sangat lemas seperti di dalam tubuhnya tidak terdapat tulang ketika tahu bahwa anaknya telah mengalami kecelakaan. "A-apa ? ke… kecelakaan ? Dia dimana sekarang ?" Mayu berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang UGD di Diamond International Hospital. Karena darah sangat banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia sangat butuh tansfusi darah. Kalau boleh saya tahu Rin bergolongan darah apa ?" Len bertanya sambil harap-harap cemas. Len terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika ternyata pemikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Golongan darahnya…adalah AB _Rhesus _Negatif."

Serasa seperti sebuah beban yang sangat berat jatuh di kepala Len. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Kenapa ?" Mayu yang mendengar reaksi Len, hanya dapat menatap nanar foto Rin yang berada di atas meja bergaya Eropa yang tepat di seberangnya.

"Golongan darah AB _Rhesus _Negatif sedang tidak ada persediaannya. Golongan darah saya A positif jadi tidak bisa didonorkan. Kalau boleh saya tahu golongan darah anda apa ?" Len berkata Lirih. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Apakah benar-benar sulit untuk menemukan pendonor yang memiliki golongan yang sama dengan Rin ? Apakah sudah benar-benar tidak ada harapan untuk Rin ? Len tersenyum kecut. Dia ingin sekali tertawa saai ini di saat air matanya sudah sangat sulit untuk dapat ditampung lagi. Dia benar-benar menertawakan dirinya saat ini. Menertawakan dirinya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mampu menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Bagaimana ini, golongan darah saya B positif. apakah benar-benar tidak ada ?" Mayu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita yang tegar dan tenang, seketika menjadi seorang wanita yang rapuh dan ingin mengambil langkah.

Sekarang beban yang berada di kepala Len terasa semakin berat. "Benar. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Ba-baiklah… aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"_Bagaimana ini ?! kira-kira… siapa yang memiliki golongan darah AB Rhesus Negatif ? Aku tidak tahu !" _Len mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pikirannya yang kalut dan kusut benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat pusing. Saat ini Len hanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyanggah kepalanya dan mengcengkeram kepalanya kuat.

Selama hampir 2 jam Len sudah mencoba beberapa cara untuk mendapatkan darah AB _Rhesus _Negatif, namun usahanya terus gagal untuk mendapatkannya. Kini Len tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Tak lama, salah satu dari dokter yang menangani Rin keluar ruangan. Dokter tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut panjang selutut berwarna merah dan mata yang berwarna merah.

"Siapa teman dari pasien Rin yang bernama Len ?"

Seketika, perhatian Len teralihkan kepada Miki. Len berdiri. "Sa-saya temannya. Dokter, ba-bagaimana keadaan Rin ? dia baik-baik saja bukan ?"

Dokter yang bernama Miki itu terdiam sebentar dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Miki, Len menjadi khawatir. "Dokter, Rin baik-baik saja kan ?! dia selamat kan ?! Jawab dokter !" Len membentak dokter tersebut tidak memperdulikan kalau dia sekarang berada di dalam rumah sakit.

Lalu Miki membuka matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Len dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Mata Len membulat karena terkejut, dokter itu memberitahukan bahwa Rin…

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Light is Gone

**Chapter 7 update !**

**Minna, happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 15 tahun**

**Haine Rin : 15 tahun**

**Haine Mayu : 36 tahun**

**SF-A2 Miki : 28 tahun**

**Chapter 7 : The Light Is Gone**

Dokter Miki memberitahu Len sesuatu. Suatu hal yang membuat Len tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Satu hal yang membuat Len tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Satu hal yang akan membuat hidup Len akan berubah

"Saya dan para dokter yang lain sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Tapi, maaf… Rin tak dapat tertolong. Karena dia sudah banyak kehilangan darah dan tidak segera menerima transfusi darah secepatnya." Miki berkata lirih.

**TRANGG**

Tangan Len yang gemetaran tak sanggup lagi menggenggam _handphone_-nya, mengakibatkan _handphone_-nya perlahan merosot dari tangannya dan terjatuh dengan mulus ke lantai. Kini Len hanya terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya akan kebenaran bahwa Rin sudah tak ada. "Ti-tidak mungkin…" Len berkata dengan lirih. Lalu Len langsung berlari kedalam dan mendapati Rin terbaring dengan wajah tenang.

"RIN…" Len berteriak sambil menghampiri Rin. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Len meraih tangan kiri Rin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Rin, jangan pergi… kenapa kamu harus meninggal ? Aku, aku sangat menyayangimu lebih daripada seorang sahabat. Kini, hidupku sepi tanpamu, gelap tanpa cahaya kecilmu, dingin tanpa kehangatanmu." Len berkata dengan air mata yang sangat banyak mengalir di pipinya. Dia benar-benar membenci kenyataan sekarang. Kenyataan dimana seseorang yang disayanginya harus meninggalkannya lagi. Apakah belum cukup saat dulu kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya ?

Rin hanya dapat diam, dia tidak dapat lagi menjawab kata-kata dari Len. Wajah Rin tetap tenang seperti semula. Bukan lagi wajah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai ekspresi. Karena kini Rin sudah tiada. Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _silver_ sepinggang dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning. Mayu tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia melihat Rin hanya terbaring dengan wajah yang tenang. Tubuh Mayu pun menjadi gemetar. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk berjalan kearah Rin dan menerima kenyataan. Len yang melihat kedatangan Mayu hanya terdiam dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, supaya Mayu dapat melihat Rin dengan baik.

"Ri-Rin…" Mayu berkata dengan suara yang parau dan dia berusaha menghampiri Rin dengan tubuh yang lemas sambil menangis. "Rin… jangan pergi tinggalkan ibu… kini kamu adalah anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang ibu miliki.". Tangan kiri Mayu mengelus rambut Rin dengan lembut.

Mayu terdiam sejenak, namun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Tak lama, Mayu menghapus air matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang diambil dari dalam sakunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Len. Len sedikit terkejut saat Mayu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia pikir, dia akan mendapat tatapan kemarahan atau kebencian dari Mayu. Tapi, bukan tatapan kebencian yang tertuju ke Len, melainkan tatapan tulus dengan senyuman.

"Kamu siapa ? Apakah kamu yang bernama Len ?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mayu. "Sa-saya teman Rin. Ya, be-benar. Nama saya Len. Ma-maaf apakah anda ibunya Rin ?" Len berkata gugup.

"Ya, saya ibunya. Seperti yang sudah kamu ketahui. Nama saya Haine Mayu. Salam kenal Len." Mayu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Len.

Len menyambut tangan Mayu. "Salam kenal…"

"Ya. Oh, jadi kamu yang bernama Len..." Mayu memandang Len. "Rin banyak cerita tentangmu."

Len tak berkata satu katapun, kemudian dia tertunduk. "Ma-maafkan saya…" Len berkata dengan lirih.

"Untuk apa ?"

Len tertunduk. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mayu ke lantai yang sekarang sedang dipijaknya. "Rin meninggal karena saya. Saya… tidak bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Karena itu dia meninggal." Sekarang Len benar-benar takut. Takut dibenci oleh Mayu, ibu dari orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Mayu sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Len. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Len dan mengelus kepalanya. Len sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan yang dia dapat dari Mayu. Len seperti merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kasih sayang yang sudah lama diinginkannya kembali. Perlahan. Len memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mayu. "Tenanglah… ini bukan salahmu. Semua orang memang sudah di takdirkan untuk meninggal. Kita… hanya bisa merelakannya saja. Saya juga sedih ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa anakku satu-satunya harus pergi meninggalkanku. Kamu juga sebagai teman baiknya pasti juga sangat sedih. Tapi… apa yang bisa kita lakukan ? jadi, sekarang berhentilah menangis."

"Ah… iya… te-terima kasih." Len menatap Mayu dengan senyuman.

Len dan Mayu dapat menunjukkan senyuman namun bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap sangat sedih.

Len melihat kearah Mayu, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Maaf… katanya Rin banyak cerita tentangku. Dia cerita apa ?"

Mayu menoleh kekanan dan menatap Rin sejenak, kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke jendela yang berada di samping kanan Rin. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu. dan berkata, "Waktu hari pertama sekolah, saat sampai di rumah dia terlihat sangat bahagia."

_**Flashback**_

_20 Juli _

_Rin masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak, "Aku pulang" _

"_Rin, cepat sekali kamu pulang" _

_Rin tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya bu, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena hari pertama sekolah dan juga berhubungan dengan pemilihan OSIS." _

"_Oh begitu… lalu kenapa kamu terlihat sangat senang ?" Mayu menjadi sedikit penasaran. _

_Rin terkejut, dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sedang senang. Dia berkata dengan wajah yang datar. "Tidak. Siapa yang senang ?" _

_Mayu tersenyum kepada Rin lalu tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, anaknya ini ternyata sangat tidak pandai dalam berbohong. "Jangan bohong, walaupun kamu berkata begitu, tapi aku tahu semua tentangmu" _

_Rin yang tidak mampu mengelak lagi, pada akhirnya memberitahu alasan yang membuatnya senang, "Yah… apa boleh buat. Tadi aku mendapat teman di sekolah"_

"_Kamu sangat senang ya ?" _

"_Tentu saja, selama ini teman-temanku walaupun baik tapi setelah tau keadaan keluarga kita, mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi berbeda dengannya. Walaupun sikapnya dingin, tapi aku merasa dia itu baik."_

_Mayu merasa senang dan berkata, "Syukurlah, kalau kamu bisa berteman baik dengannya." _

_Rin tersenyum dan berkata "Iya" _

"_Memangnya siapa nama teman barumu ?" _

"_Namanya Kagamine Len" _

_Mayu terkejut dan berkata, "Wah… Kagamine itu bangsawan yang sangat terkenal, apa tidak masalah kamu berteman dengannya ?" _

"_Pada awalnya aku juga terkejut ketika mengetahui dia itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kagamine, tapi dia tidak sombong. Dan menurutku dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."_

_17 Januari _

_Rin masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak, "Bu, aku pulang" _

"_Kenapa kamu pulangnya malam ? ada ekskul ?" _

_Rin menggeleng. "Tidak ada ekskulku hari ini." _

"_Lalu kenapa kamu pulang malam ?" _

"_Aku…"_

"_Ada kencan ?" Tanya Mayu spontan._

_Wajah Rin tiba-tiba memerah. "Aaa… sudahlah lupakan" Rin berlari menuju kamarnya._

_**End of Flashback**_

Di hari saat Rin telah selesai dimakamkan. Perlahan, semua orang satu-persatu mulai pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Mayu dan Len.

"Len, kamu tidak pulang ?"

Len yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan makam Rin, kini perhatiannya teralihkan kepada Mayu. "Ah… nanti aku akan pulang… Sekarang aku masih ingin disini dulu."

"Oh, ya sudah. Saya mau pulang dulu ya. Dan… jangan terlalu bersedih hati, Rin pasti tidak ingin melihat kamu sedih." Mayu tersenyum.

"Iya, saya mengerti" Len tersenyum kepada Mayu.

Kemudian Mayu berjalan pulang, sementara Len hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Siang pun perlahan berubah menjadi sore. Sekarang sudah senja, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Perhatian Len teralihkan ke senja. Dia menatap menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya dan Rin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat senja. Len tersenyum miris. Namun, perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Hey, Rin… kamu bisa melihatnya ? senja yang indah bukan ? aku harap kamu juga bisa melihatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya… sampai jumpa, Rin…"

Lalu Len dengan senyum yang mengembang di mulutnya, perlahan mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya

Hari-hari pun berlalu setelah kematian Rin, sekarang sudah saatnya libur kenaikan kelas. Len yang masih sedih pun hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya, dan selalu menatap senja setiap harinya dari jendela kamarnya sambil memikirkan Rin.

"_Ron… apakah aku akan dapat menemukan penggantimu ? atau tetap berada di balik bayang-bayangmu ?" _

Perlahan, Len memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sejuknya semilir angin yang melewatinya.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	8. Chapter 8 : New Lesson Year

**Chapter 8 update !**

**Minna, happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun**

**Lola : 16 tahun**

**Neru : 26 tahun**

**Chapter 8 : New Lesson Year**

"_Len… Len…_"

Suara itu selalu terngiang di telingaku.

"_Len…_"

Suara itu lagi… suara yang hangat dan menentramkan. Suara yang aku kenal, tapi… suara siapa ?

"_Ini aku… Len. Jangan bersedih lagi ya… lanjutkanlah hidupmu dengan senyum. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu. Temukanlah penggantiku. Selamat tinggal, Len…" _

Suara itu perlahan pergi menjauh. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di tempat yang gelap ini.

"Rin ? Itukah kamu ? Rin… di mana kamu ? tidak ! jangan tinggalkan aku ! bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tak akan bisa menemukan penggantimu, Rin… RIN…"

Matahari mulai memberikan kehangatan cahayanya dipagi hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Len disemester baru kelas XI. Len yang masih tertidur pun, perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Rin…" Len bergumam.

Lalu Len bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresinya, yaitu ekspresi sedihnya. Tak pernah dia berjalan kesekolah dengan sedih sebelum kematian Rin.

Seperti biasa, sebelum sampai gerbang sekolah, Len sudah mendapat teriakan dari para pengagumnya. Len hanya berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya sampai didepan papan pengumuman, dia melihat namanya terdapat dikelas XI A. Len kembali berjalan perlahan sampai di depan kelas barunya. Tapi saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, dia terkejut.

Len melihat sosok Rin yang duduk ditempat duduk yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Walaupun kelasnya berbeda, namun semua kelas di Vocaloid International High School sama besarnya jika memiliki huruf yang sama, seperti kelas X A dengan kelas IX A. Len melihat Rin di baris 3 deret 5. Rin terlihat melambaikan tangan ke Len.

"Pagi, Len" sapa Rin.

"_Rin ? apakah itu hanya imajinasiku saja ?"_ Len berkata dalam hati.

Lalu tak lama sosok Rin mulai memudar dan menghilang. Ternyata Len hanya berhayal.

"_Ternyata benar… itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Mengapa aku masih saja sedih setelah kematiannmu ? sekarang, aku harus bisa untuk tidak bersedih lagi"_

Lalu Len berjalan kearah papan tulis untuk melihat denah tempat duduk. Ternyata dia duduk di baris 2 deret 3. Namun karena Len tidak sedang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dia tidak melihat ada 3 nama asing yang sepertinya murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Lalu Len menuju tempat duduknya. Dia duduk dan mulai membaca buku, namun pikirannya entah ke mana. Sementara banyak murid wanita di kelasnya yang melihatnya dan berbicara tentangnya.

**Teng, Teng**

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Tak lama guru yang mengajar pada pelajaran pertama dihari itu pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Mulai sekarang sampai 1 tahun kedepan kalian berada di kelas XI A. Perkenalkan nama saya Neru, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja sama kalian. Oh iya, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran pada hari ini. Saya perkenalkan 3 murid pindahan dari sekolah Emerald International High School. Nah, silahkan kalian masuk".

"_Murid pindahan ? kenapa aku tidak tahu ? ya sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu memperhatikan murid pindahan."_ Len berkata dalam hati.

Lalu Len memalingkan pandangannya kearah buku yang ada diatas mejannya, kemudian murid-murid pindahan pun masuk. Dalam seketika wajah salah satu murid pindahan tersebut merona, ketika tatapan matanya yang sedang melihat sekeliling berhenti dan tertuju pada Len.

"_Dia sangat keren… siapa dia ? saat aku melihatnya, seketika jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat"_

Para murid baru mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang pertama adalah seorang murid wanita yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang model _twin tail_ dan berwarna _cyan_. Murid ini memakai jepitan pita yang berenda berwarna pink. Memakai kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih, jas berwarna biru dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna pink, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu hitam. Gadis ini mempunyai mata indah berwarna _sapphire_. Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna _cyan_.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatsune Miku. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Miku menyapa dengan suara yang lembut dan kepalanya agak menunduk.

Sontak, banyak siswa yang wajahnya merona.

"Dia cantik sekali" seorang siswa berbisik dengan siswa lainnya.

"Iya"

"Murid pindahan baru yang ini memang cantik"

"_Ya ampun… kenapa berisik sekali ? aku jadi susah untuk konsentrasi."_ Len berkata dalam hati.

Murid pindahan yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki. Murid ini mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua. Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna biru dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam. Pria ini mempunyai mata yang berwarna _sapphire_ yang menawan. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna biru.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Shion Kaito. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian" Kaito menyapa dengan senyuman yang dapat memikat hati semua wanita dan dengan kepala yang agak menunduk.

Wajah para siswi yang melihat Kaito menjadi sangat merona.

"Dia sangat keren ya." para siswi berbisik.

"Iya, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum."

"Ternyata selain Len, ada juga murid keren lainnya dikelas ini."

Murid pindahan yang ketiga adalah seorang wanita lagi. Murid ini mempunyai rambutpanjang sepinggang berwarna pink. Dia memakai bando berwarna merah dengan pita di sebelah kanannya. Dan memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire_. Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna merah dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah, rok diatas lutut berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu hitam. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna pink.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Megurine Luka. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Luka menyapa dengan wajah dan nada yang datar dengan kepala yang agak menunduk.

Para murid yang melihat Luka pun terdiam.

"Walaupun tatapan matanya kosong, tapi wajahnya imut."

"Iya, tidak disangka. Ternyata murid-murid dari sekolah Emerald International High School seperti putri dan pangeran saja."

"Kalau disini, walaupun sekolah bangsawan. Namun, murid keren dan cantiknya agak sulit untuk ditemui."

"Iya. Tapi untunglah, ada Len dan Lola di kelas kita."

Neru yang melihat suasana dikelas menjadi ramai, mulai menjadi marah. Namun dia menahannya.

"Murid-murid, saya harap semua bisa tenang. Nah, sekarang kalian bisa duduk sesuai denah yang telah dibuat. Untuk Miku, tempat dudukmu berada di sebelah kanannya Len. Len, bisa angkat tanganmu ?".

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya, Len mengangkat tangannya. Dan begitu Miku melihat Len, dia terkejut. Lalu Miku berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya, dan duduk.

"_Orang itu… orang yang bernama Len… Dia agak mirip seperti seseorang."_ Miku berkata dalam hati.

"_Jadi namanya Len…"_ Luka berkata dalam hati.

"Untuk Kaito, tempat dudukmu tepat berada di depannya Miku".

Kaito langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dan yang terakhir. Untuk Luka, tempat dudukmu berada di 2 deret di belakang Miku dan disebelah kiri Lola. Lola, bisa angkat tanganmu ?".

Murid yang bernama Lola mengangkat tangannya dan Luka menuju tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah murid-murid, kita akan memulai pelajaran pada hari ini" Neru langsung memulai untuk mengajar.

Setelah beberapa lama pelajaran berlangsung, secara tidak sengaja Miku melihat kearah Len. Miku menjadi heran mengapa tatapan Len yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran di depan, tapi terlihat malah menunjukkan tatapan kosong.

"_Len… siapa dia ? kenapa jika aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat akan seseorang ? Oh iya, dia mirip dengan pangeran masa kecilku. Pangeran yang selalu menemaniku di taman saat aku masih kecil. Apakah pangeran itu dia ? tidak mungkin, karena pangeranku telah tiada."_ Miku tanpa disadari telah melamun memikirkan Len sesaat selama pelajaran berlangsung.

**Thanks for read.**

**Sekedar buat info saja.**

**Tinggi karakter :**

**Kagamine Len (16 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Hatsune Miku (16 tahun) : 166 cm**

**Shion Kaito (17 tahun) : 173 cm**

**Megurine Luka (16 tahun) : 168 cm**

**Lola (16 tahun) : 169 cm**

**Kagamine Rinto (15 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Kagamine Lenka (38 tahun) : 170 cm**

**Haine Rin (15 tahun) : 164 cm**

**Kiyama Kiyoteru (26 tahun) : 185 cm**

**SeeU (25 tahun) : 170 cm**

**Neru (26 tahun) : 171 cm**

**Len : "Akhirnya doaku selama ini menjadi kenyataan… aku menjadi tinggi."**

**Kaito : "Heh, kau bahkan tak setara atau lebih tinggi dariku. Miku cocok jika berpasangan denganku." *menarik lengan Miku dan memeluknya**

**Miku : "Hwaahh... Kaito ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!"**

**Len : "Lepaskan dia…..!"**

**Luka : "Chk, berisik"**

**Mind to review ?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Miku's Story

**Chapter 9 update !**

**Minna, maafkan Author ya kalau cerita ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Ada yang bilang ke Authoe sih. Jadi, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Author, Author me-replace beberapa chapter (Chapter 1, 2, 3, 6, 7) Author belum sempat untuk me-replace semuanya. Karena Author belum punya waktu untuk edit-edit. Hehehe…..**

**Jadi jika ada yang mau lihat cerita ini lebih jelas silahkan baca dari Chapter 1 ya~ *Plakk**

**Balasan Review : **

**KR-L : Oke, ini sudah Author lanjutkan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Vhi : Ya begitulah, Len yang tabah ya…**

**Len : "Yang tabah ! yang tabah ! dari Hongkong ?! Parah banget sih nasibku di sini."**

**Kaito : "Trus kamu mau keluar ?"**

**Len : "Ya enggak lha. Nanti kamu enak lagi jadi top pairing."**

**Kaito : "Padahal lebih bagus kalau Kaito X Miku. Khukhukhu…"**

**Kaito sama Luka ? jawabannya bisa dilihat di Chapter ini. Hehehe… Kaito X Miku juga ada disini tenang saja. Tapi tetap saja top pairingnya Len X Miku (^O^). Terima kasih atas keikhlasannya… iya, sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi tokoh utama, Len Author buat menjadi tinggi. Dan yang jelas tampangnya lebih dewasa. Yup, saya usahakan untuk tidak update lama kok. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. **

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun**

**Kagamine Rinto : 15 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Hatsune Zeito : 30 tahun **_**(Flashback)**_

**Hatsune Zatsune : 29 tahun **_**(Flashback)**_

**Hatsune Yuki : 7 tahun**_** (Flashback)**_

**Hatsune Teto : 52 tahun **_**(Flashback)**_

**Chapter 9 : Miku's Story**

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Miku yang sudah beberapa saat memperhatikan Len, akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Ehm… hai" Miku menyapa Len dengan senyuman.

Len hanya melihat Miku sebentar dengan tatapan datarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingin pergi. Namun dengan penasaran, Miku kembali berkata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku." Miku mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kan tadi sudah disebutkan." Len tidak menerima tangan Miku, dia hanya melirik sekilas tangan Miku sebelum perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada bukunya.

"Hahaha, betul juga ya. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu ?" Miku menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kan tadi guru sudah memberitahumu. Namaku Len. Kagamine Len."

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu terhadap nona Miku ya…" Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Memangnya siapa kamu ?" Len membalas tatapan Kaito.

"Kamu ini… nama nona bisa kau ingat, tapi namaku tidak. Tadi kan sudah disebutkan. Namaku Shion Kaito."

"Karena hal yang seperti namamu tidak penting, jadi tidak diingat juga tidak apa-apa" Len menatap datar Kaito.

Kaito menjadi marah. Kini, mereka saling menatap. Menyebalkan sekali perilaku bocah ini. Huh, hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga Kagamine, bukan berarti semua berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan nona dekat-dekat dan berteman dengannya.

"Sudah, hentikan Kaito" Miku menggenggam tangan kiri Kaito.

Seketika ekspresi dan tatapan mata Kaito berubah menjadi lembut.

"Baik, nona" Kaito menoleh kearah Miku dan tersenyum.

"Kagamine ya… oh, pantas saja. Wajahmu mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Apakah kamu kenal dengan…"

Belum selesai Miku berbicara. Luka memanggil Miku sambil menghampirinya. "Miku, ayo kita makan bersama. Kaito juga."

"Ya, benar. Ayo makan, nona. Aku tidak mau kamu telat makan dan akhinya sakit."

"Ah… baiklah. Maaf ya Len, kita selesaikan percakapan kita nanti. Apa kamu mau ikut makan bersama ?"

Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Len membalas tatapan Kaito dengan tatapan yang datar.

Len berdiri. "Tidak" Len menjawab sambil berjalan.

Miku hanya menatap punggung Len.

"Ayo nona" Kaito menarik tangan Miku dan Miku menarik tangan Luka.

Len yang mengingat kejadian tadi langsung berpikir dalam hati. Pembicaraan tersebut berhasil menarik minat Len untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari percakapan tersebut. Entah karena hal apa, tapi Len menjadi sangat penasaran akibat perkataan menggantung dari Miku.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan anak itu ? tapi… kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang mau disampaikan dia ? wajahku… mirip dengan seseorang ? tapi… siapa ? apa mungkin…"._

Tanpa diketahui, ada sepasang mata yang sudah agak lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan percakapan mereka. Sosok tersebut memperhatikan mereka dengan sangat rinci. Perlahan sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang licik_. "Hm… menarik"_ batinnya. 20 menit kemudian.

**Teng, Teng. **

Bel menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai. Para murid kembali kekelas masing-masing. Len masih memikirkan apa yang mau dikatakan Miku tadi. Tapi, Miku tidak terlihat ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. Miku hanya fokus kepada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Tanpa disadari, sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Len menatap Miku yang sedang belajar. Kaito menoleh sedikit kearah Miku tanpa diketahui, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Len yang sedang memperhatikan Miku. Ekspresi wajah Kaito pun berubah. Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang, tak lama…

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Guru yang sudah selesai mengajar, berjalan keluar ruangan. Miku yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah Len, saat ingin merapikan buku pelajarannya, terkejut. Dia melihat Len yang sedang menatapnya.

"Len… Len…?" Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

Len yang tersadar dari lamunannya, seketika wajahnya merona karena ketahuan sudah memperhatikan Miku sepanjang pelajaran berangsung. Kaito pun menoleh kearah Len.

"Ada apa ?" Len mulai memasang tatapan datar lagi.

"Len, kamu sedang melamunkan apa ?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

"Oh… ya sudah" Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti kamu sedang memperhatikan betapa cantiknya nonaku ini kan…?" Kaito menatap Len dan menyipitkan matanya.

Seketika, wajah Len dan Miku merona.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda ya" Len berusaha mengelak. Ketahuan telah memperhatikan seorang wanita ? Bagaimanapun, bagi Len hal ini benar-benar memalukan. Sangat menyebalkan baginya karena telah bertemu dengan orang seperti Kaito.

"I-iya. Benar. Kamu ini bagaimana Kaito ? masa ada laki-laki yang memperhatikanku ?" Miku juga ikut mengelak.

"Aku tidak bercanda, nona… Nona itu sangat cantik. Aku seorang laki-laki. Dan aku juga suka memperhatikan nona." Kaito tersenyum kearah Miku.

"A-aku tidak yakin kalau aku cantik. Tentu saja kamu memperhatikanku. Kamu kakakku kan…"

"Ya, tentu… Aku kakakmu. Dan juga pelayanmu"

"Hah ? pelayan ? kamu pelayannya ?" Len yang bingung karena percakapan Miku dan Kaito akhinya membuka suaranya.

"Ya, benar. Maka dari itu, jangan macam-macam dengan nonaku." Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, Kaito." Miku memegang bahu kiri Kaito. Lalu menoleh kearah Len. "Hah… sifatnya memang seperti itu."

"Miku ?"

"Ya ?"

"Tadi waktu istirahat pertama, kamu bilang… wajahku mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang. Kalau boleh aku tahu… siapa itu ?" ekspresi Len berubah menjadi serius.

"Wajahmu… mirip dengan pangeran masa laluku. Tadinya sempat aku berpikir dia adalah kamu. Tapi, memang tidak mungkin. Karena dia itu…"

_**Flashback**_

_**8 tahun lalu, ditaman**_

Langit berwarna kejinggaan menampakkan pemandangan sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari singgasananya. Burung-burung terbang dan berbunyi seolah mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi langit akan kehilangan cahaya besarnya. Saat itu sudah jam 5 sore. Tapi masih ada seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun, yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang model _twin tail_ dan berwarna _cyan_, yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman tersebut. Tak lama, lewat seorang pria berumur 15 tahun. Pria itu mempunyai rambut kuning cerah yang agak berantakan dengan panjang poninya yang melebihi alis dan mata _sapphire_ yang indah. Tidak lupa dengan jepiyan rambut yang tipis dan berwarna hitam terjepit rapih di poninya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah anak SMA khas Emerald International High School. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, jas berwarna hitam dengan lambang sebuah diamond dan dua buah bintang di kiri jasnya, dasi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua, celana panjang berwarna hitam, kaus kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna hijau _emerald_. Pria itu berjalan sambil melihat kearah pemandangan langit sore yang indah itu. Secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat gadis kecil itu dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, anak manis. Nama kamu siapa ? kenapa kamu berada disini jam segini ? ini sudah mau malam, nanti orang tuamu khawatir padamu."

"Kakak siapa ? aku tidak boleh memberitahu namaku kepada orang yang mencurigakan. Dan aku… sudah tidak punya orang tua. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku tinggal dengan nenekku sekarang. Tapi karena aku berasal dari keluarga Hatsune, nenekku menyuruhku belajar terus. Aku bosan. Aku juga mau bermain seperti anak-anak yang lainnya." Anak tersebut menatap pemuda tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Hahaha… aku tampak seperti orang jahat ya… maafkan kakak ya… kakak tidak tahu orang tuamu sudah tak ada."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hm… namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku"

Pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut. "Hm… kamu percaya padaku ? hahaha… namaku Kagamine Rinto. Dan kalau kakak pikir, nenekmu sayang kepadamu. Dia mau kamu belajar, karena ingin kamu pintar. Kamu kan anggota keluarga bangsawan Hatsune. Karena keluarga Hatsune pasti membutuhkan seorang pewaris yang dapat diandalkan. Nah, sekarang kamu pulang ya… jangan buat nenekmu khawatir. Sini kakak antar. Kakak tahu di mana _mansion-_mu." Rinto berjongkok membelakangi Miku.

"Ya, aku percaya. Dan terima kasih kakak… oh iya, aku kenal nama keluarga Kagamine. Itu nama keluarga bangsawan terkaya se-Eropa. Apa kakak juga akan menjadi pewarisnya ?" Miku berjalan mendekati Rinto dan melingkarkan lengannya peda leher Rinto.

Kedua tangan Rinto digerakkan ke belakang untuk menahan berat tubuh Miku. Rinto berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Iya, seluruh keluargaku sangat percaya bahwa aku bisa mewarisi tanggung jawab keluargaku."

"Begitu ya… apa kakak selalu belajar ?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin membuat kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadaku terurai dan hancur begitu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! aku akan rajin belajar supaya bisa menjadi pewaris juga."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ketika kita sudah sama-sama sah menjadi pewaris, kita akan membangun kerjasama yang baik antara perusahaan kita. Bagaimana ?" Rinto menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Miku.

"Iya ! Kakak janji ya akan menjadi pewaris bersama denganku."

"Iya, kakak janji. Kamu juga ya…" Rinto tersenyum lembut.

"Ya" Miku tersenyum. Miku merasa sangat senang. Dia dapat membayangkan sekilas masa depannya. Dimana dia dan Rinto sudah sah menjadi seorang pewaris dan mereka melakukan berbagai kerjasama antar perusahaan. Miku akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Rinto.

Tak lama, terlihat sebuah gerbang berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran khas bergaya Eropa dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa. Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam berada di dekat gerbang tersebut. Bangunan tersebut berwarna putih dan bertingkat tiga. Di sekeliling rumah tersebut masih terdapat lahan luas yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang terawat. Terdapat berbagai jenis bunga dan pohon yang tersusun rapi di sekitar bangunan tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di _mansion_ keluarga Hatsune.

Rinto berjongkok dan Miku melepaskan tangannya dari leher Rinto. "Sampai jumpa ya, kak…" Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Rinto.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Rinto melambaikan tangannya kepada Miku.

Miku yang sudah berlari beberapa langkah tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak ada kegiatan di tiap hari Sabtu, kamu bisa menungguku di taman tadi. Hanya hari Sabtu aku tidak ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah. Tapi mungkin, tidak setiap hari Sabtu aku akan melewati taman itu lagi."

Miku menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku tidak ada pelajaran tambahan setiap hari Sabtu, aku akan menunggu kakak."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu mau menungguku ?" Rinto menjadi heran. Mengapa gadis ini mau menungguinya ? apakah dia tidak ada kerjaan ? atau dia memiliki alasan ? Rinto benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak kecil.

"Rahasia… tapi mungkin suatu saat aku akan memberitahu kakak alasannya." Miku tersenyum.

"Hahahaha… anak kecil memang sulit di mengerti. Cepat masuk kerumahmu…"

"Iya" Miku pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _mansion_ Hatsune. Hari ini dia merasa sangat senang. Mungkin setelah ini hari-harinya akan kembali menyenangkan seperti saat keluarganya masih hidup.

Setelah hari itu. Setiap hari Sabtu. Saat tak ada pelajaran tambahan, Miku selalu datang ketaman itu untuk bertemu dengan Rinto. Dia dan Rinto suka bermain di taman itu.

Tapi, setelah 2 bulan, Rinto sudah 2 kali tidak datang ketaman itu lagi. Miku hanya berpikir bahwa Rinto tidak bisa datang. Namun, Miku sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya pada kenyataan ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Rinto sudah meninggal. Sejak saat itu, Miku menjadi pemurung seperti dulu sesudah keluarganya meninggal dan sebelum bertemu dengan Rinto. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamarnya. Pagi hari yang cerah di _mansion_ Hatsune. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang luas yang mempunyai perabotan bergaya Eropa. Dinding kamar tersebut berwarna _sapphire_. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar tersebut di dominasi oleh warna _sapphire_. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_. Di atas ranjang tersebut terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Anak perempuan tersebut sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Dia merasa kesendiriannya sangat menakutkan. Dia benci. Dia benci kalau teru-terusan harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang perlahan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar tersebut. Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar tersebut.

**Tok, Tok, Tok **

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Anak perempuan tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Permisi, nona muda." Terlihat seorang _maid_ yang sedang berdiri di pintu tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa ?"

"Nyonya memanggil anda untuk segera menemuinya di ruang tamu. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikan kepada anda."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

Lalu anak perempuan tersebut bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keruang tamu untuk menemui neneknya.

"Apa yang ingin nenek kasih kepadaku ? sampai memanggilku kesini." Anak tersebut duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Miku, kamu pasti sudah tahu kan kalau 7 bulan yang lalu ayahmu Zeito, ibumu Zatsune, dan saudara kembarmu Yuki mengalami kecelakaan yang telah di duga kemungkinan besar telah di rencanakan. Aku sangat khawatir kepadamu. Karena itu, nenek telah mencarikan kamu pengawal yang umurnya sama atau tidak jauh berbeda denganmu supaya dapat terus melindungimu. Memang sangat sulit mencarinya. Tapi nenek menemukannya disebuah panti asuhan. Umurnya 8 tahun, dia anak yang kuat dan pintar dan dia juga juga setuju untuk menjadi pelayanmu dan melindungimu." Teto menoleh kearah seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Tolong kamu bawa Kaito kesini."

"Baik, nyonya" Pelayan itu segera pergi.

Miku hanya terdiam. Tak lama, pelayan itu datang bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan mata yang berwarna _sapphire_.

"Miku, perkenalkan. Namanya Shion Kaito. Kaito, perkenalkan. Ini cucuku, namanya Hatsune Miku. Mulai sekarang kamu harus melindunginya sebagai seorang pelayan dan sebagai seorang kakak."

Lalu, Kaito berjalan perlahan kearah Miku. Dia berhenti tepat didepan Miku dan dia memegang tangan Miku layaknya seorang putri.

"Aku, Shion Kaito. Mulai sekarang akan melindungimu." Kaito menatap Miku dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Miku tersenyum. Dia merasa mungkin kesepiannya selama ini bisa terisi dengan keberadaan Kaito di sisinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

"…sudah meninggal" Miku kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terputus. Mata Len membulat, dia sangat terkejut saat dia mendengar kata-kata Miku. Tiba-tiba Kaito berbicara menyela percakapan Len dan Miku.

"Nona, mau temani aku kesuatu tempat tidak ?"

"Tapi, kemana Kaito ?"

"Ayolah, nona ikut saja. Ya…?" Kaito memasang wajah memohon.

"Hm… baiklah. Luka kemana ?" Miku mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas.

"Luka tadi keluar kelas. Kayaknya dia mau keperpustakaan. Dia juga kan sering keperpustakaan saat disekolah lama kita. Baiklah… Ayo, nona…" Kaito dan Miku keluar kelas.

Saat Miku dan Kaito sudah keluar. Len masih memikirkan kata-kata Miku sejenak. Lalu Len memutuskan untuk pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah. Len berjalan perlahan, saat hampir sampai di halaman, dari kejauhan, Len melihat ada 2 orang disana. Ternyata mereka adalah Miku dan Kaito.

Miku dan Kaito tampak seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab ketika berbicara. Lalu Kaito membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Miku merona.

Cantik

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Len saat melihat ekspresi Miku yang merona. Kemudian Miku tertawa, bercanda, marah dengan wajah merona ketika Kaito mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Tanpa disadari oleh Len, wajahnya ikut merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"_Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta ? apa mungkin hidupku akan kembali seperti saat Rin masih hidup ?"_ Len berpikir sambil melihat kearah Miku dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, ada seseorang di taman itu juga. Dia memperhatikan Len, Miku dan Kaito dalam diam.

"Len…" Orang tersebut bergumam.

Lalu, Len berjalan pergi menjauhi taman dan pergi menuju kelas. Saat ini perasaan hatinya benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Enemy Not Assured

**Chapter 10 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei : Hahaha… Len belum melupakan Rin kok. Tenang saja… tapi memang sudah sekitar 4 bulan setelah Rin meninggal.**

**Author : Kaito, Kiyoteru, jangan bengong saja ! pegangin Rin ! kalian mau ruang ini menjadi abstrak ?!**

**Len & Miku : di pojokan, jongkok, menatap **_**horror **_**kearah Rin "**_**Kowai**_**…"**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun **

**IA : 16 tahun**

**Akaito : 16 tahun**

**Nero : 16 tahun**

**Luki : 16 tahun**

**Kaiko : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 10 : Enemy Not Assured**

2 bulan setelah kedatangan ketiga murid baru. Seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _silver_ yang panjang sepinggang dengan rambut bagian depannya yang di kepang, pony yang melebihi alisnya dan mempunyai mata berwarna _sapphire_. Siswi tersebut sangat populer di sekolah karena kecantikannya. Bukan hanya cantik, siswi yang berasal dari keluarga yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar yang sedang maju tersebut juga terkenal akan kepintarannya. IA, nama siswi tersebut. Siswi tersebut sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong sekolah. Tanpa di sengaja, dia mendengar percakapan antara 3 murid laki-laki yang yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda kelas.

"Hey, Nero kamu beruntung sekali. Bisa sekelas dengan Miku, anak pindahan itu." Seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink dan mata berwarna _sapphire _memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku memang beruntung bisa sekelas dengannya. Apalagi aku duduk berdekatan dengannya. Sayang sekali kau Luki, Akaito, kalian berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku." Kata seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _blonde _dan mata berwarna_ sapphire_.

"Kamu membuatku iri saja... Aku juga ingin duduk berdekatan dengannya. Dia itukan cantik dan pintar." Seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarnamerah dan mata berwarna _ruby_ mendengus kesal.

"Dia juga gadis yang baik."

"Dia itu seperti gadis impian."

"Ya. Belakangan ini banyak laki-laki yang membicarakannya."

Perlahan, suara ketiga murid itu mulai tidak terdengar dengan jelas. IA yang mendengar percakapan itu, emosinya langsung meledak-ledak.

"_Miku lagi, Miku lagi. Kenapa dia yang selalu dibicarakan oleh para siswa belakangan ini ? Miku cantik, Miku pintar, Miku baik. Apa yang Miku miliki namun aku tak miliki ? aku rasa tidak ada. Aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya."_ IA berkata kesal dalam hatinya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat pelajaran di mulai, IA sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Dia sedang sangat kesal. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat Luka yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Terlihat, Luka seperti memperhatikan sesuatu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti oleh IA.

"_Lho, Luka kenapa ? seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Ekspresinya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seperti tersirat. Ekspresi apa itu ? memangnya apa yang sedang dilihatnya ?"_ IA berkata dalam hatinya sambil melirik apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Luka. _"Ha ? Len ? Luka memperhatikan Len ? tidak salah ? tapi kenapa dengan ekspresinya ? oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Len kan dekat dengan Miku semenjak mereka pindah kesini. Apa Luka menyukai Len ? kalau benar… hal ini bisa kumanfaatkan. Hm… aku jadi punya ide bagus untuk menyingkirkan Miku."_ IA berbicara dalam hati dengan memasang ekspresi liciknya. IA mulai menyusun sebuah rencana permainan untuk Miku, yang pastinya akan membuatnya sangat menderita. IA mulai mendapatkan ide dan mulai menyusunnya bagaikan sebuah _maze _yang akan sangat sulit untuk di lalui. _"Hahaha… aku rasa rencanaku sudah sangat bagus. Hanya tinggal mencari kesempatan yang bagus untuk dapat melaksanakannya." _IA tersenyum licik.

1 jam kemudian.

**Teng, Teng. **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. IA memulai percakapan dengan Luka, saat Luka ingin pergi ketempat Miku.

"Luka…"

"Ada apa IA ?" Luka menoleh kearah IA dan berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh iya, tadi aku lihat kamu melamun saat pelajaran. Kamu melamunkan apa ?"

"Ha ? bukan apa-apa kok" Luka berusaha berbicara dengan nada datarnya walaupun tadi dia sempat terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh IA.

"_Huh, dasar anak sombong yang tak tahu diri ! berani sekali dia membohongiku. Dia pikir aku bodoh apa ? Baik… tidak masalah. Kalau dia tidak mau memberitahu, akan aku paksa dengan kata-kata."_

"Jangan bohong. Kamu….. melamunkan Len ya ?"

Luka sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata IA. Luka tak bisa menjawab, dia hanya bisa diam.

"_Dia ini… kenapa sangat ingin mengetahuinya ? Apakah hal tersebut penting baginya ? Apakah hal tersebut akan menguntungkan baginya ?" _Luka yang memang pada awalnya merupakan seorang yang tidak terlalu mempercayai seseorang, hanya bisa mengambil langkah terdiam. _"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya selanjutnya."_

"_Menyebalkan sekali anak ini. Berani-beraninya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah berdiam diri seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi, dari sikapnya sudah dapat dipastikan, jawaban dari pertanyaanku adalah ya."_

"Sudah kuduga. Kamu… apa kamu menyukai Len ?"

"_Tahu dari mana dia ? Apakah dia hanya menebak saja ? Hanya dari sebuah tatapan, dia dapat mengetahuinya ? Chk, hebat juga dia."_

"_Masih belum mau memberitahu ya ? Kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir. Aku yang dapat membuatmu membuka suara. Atau kau yang mampu membuatku menyerah."_

IA menggerakkan kedua tangannya kearah kedua tangan Luka. Lalu, dia menggenggam halus tangannya. IA menatap Luka lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang lembut. Dia ingin membuat Luka dapat percaya kepadanya.

"Lihat mataku. Tatap lekat-lekat mataku. Apa yang dapat kamu lihat ? apakah aku terlihat berniat mempermainkanmu ?"

"_Tatapannya itu… entah kenapa aku dapat percaya kepadanya. Tatapan yang begitu lembut. Aku rasa dia tidak berbohong padaku."_

Kepala Luka tertunduk, lalu tampak beberapa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"_Gotcha. Akhirnya kamu mau menunjukkan kepadaku perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Katakan padaku. Katakan padaku kalau kamu benar-benar menyukai Len. Ayo, katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, aku bisa menjalankan rencana awalku."_

"Ya… Aku memang menyukai Len. tapi, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri dengan menyukai orang yang dia sukai" Luka berkata lirih sambil mengalihkan perhatian matanya menuju ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Dia terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah IA.

"_Hahaha… ternyata tak sesulit yang aku kira. Ternyata sangat mudah membohonginya. Hanya perlu ber-acting yang menyakinkan, dia sudah percaya kepadaku. Baiklah… kita mulai permainan ini…"_ IA tertawa licik di dalam hatinya.

"Luka… kamu bisa mendapatkan hati Len. Kamu tidak ingin semakin merasakan sakitnya patah hati karena terus-menerus mengalah kan ?. Lihat, sudah ada Kaito yang selalu berada di sisinya. Lalu untuk apa Len ? mungkin Len hanya untuk mainannya saja. Kalau dia sahabatmu, harusnya dia menyadari bahwa kamu menyukai Len. Jadi, kamu harus berusaha mengambil hati Len. belum tentu jika Miku menyukai Len, maka Len juga akan menyukai Miku. Aku akan membantumu supaya bisa mendapatkan hati Len. Bagaimana ?"

Bagai tertimpa beban yang sangat berat, Luka terdiam sejenak. Tangan kanannya perlahan tertuju kearah dadanya. Dia menempelkan tangannya di dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Perlahan tangannya mengepal.

"_Apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Sakit sekali… sakit sekali rasanya patah hati. Perih sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kusukai dekat dengan sahabatku sendiri. Cukup sudah bagiku untuk selalu mengalah. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu Miku dan Kaito, sebenarnya entah mengapa aku menyukai Kaito. Aku merasa begitu mengenal, dekat dan nyaman bersama dengan Kaito. Namun… setelah melihat hubungan Kaito yang begitu dekat dengan Miku, Kaito yang begitu perhatian dengan Miku, tatapan Kaito untuk Miku, aku mundur. Aku membiarkan hatiku terus digerogoti oleh perasaan sakit hati. Walaupun aku menjadi sahabat mereka, tetap tidak bisa bagiku untuk mendapatkan hati Kaito. Hingga akhirnya, karena merasa hatiku sudah tak tersisa, aku berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan jarang mempunyai perasaan. Namun, setelah aku bertemu dengan Len, aku merasa pecahan hatiku perlahan menyatu kembali dengan perekat cinta. Apa Miku juga menginginkan hati Len, setelah dia memiliki hati Kaito ? Apa dia ingin semua lelaki menyukainya ? mencintainya ? Cukup sudah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak akan mundur kali ini."_

"Hm… sepertinya kamu benar juga. Kalau dia memang sahabatku, harusnya dia dapat memahamiku. Aku akan merebut Len dari Miku." Luka tersenyum licik.

"_Wah… benar-benar sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan. Bagus… bagus… umpan telah dilempar. Buruan telah berhasil memakan umpan. Tinggal menaruh buruan di tempat di mana mangsa berada."_

Tak lama, Miku datang menghampiri Luka. "Hm… maaf, apa aku mengganggu percakapan kalian ?"

"Sama sekali tidak" IA tersenyum kearah Miku.

"Ada apa Miku ?"

"Luka, kekantin yuk… sama Len dan Kaito."

IA menyikut tangan Luka. "Luka, kamu ikut saja."

"Ya, aku ikut"

"Ah, apa IA mau ikut ?" Miku menatap IA.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kalian pergi duluan saja, nanti aku akan kekantin sama Kaiko."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami duluan ya…" Miku berjalan meninggalkan meja IA.

Miku dan Luka pergi menghampiri Len dan Kaito. Len, Miku, Luka dan Kaito berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Tak lama, IA tersenyum. _"Hahahahaha… Rasakan kamu Miku. Perlahan… temanmu sendiri yang akan menghancurkanmu. Kalau kamu tahu, perlahan namun pasti, hatimu akan terasa sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping hingga menjadi pecahan yang terkecil."_ IA berkata dengan licik di dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya. Apakan Luka ada hubungannya dengan Kaito ? jawabannya, ya ada. Tapi itu akan di ketahui nanti~ hehehe…**

**Tapi kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah Luka nanti akan bersama dengan Kaito ? jawabannya, tidak. Kaito hanya cinta Luka yang sudah lalu. **

**Well, minna mind to review ?**

**Omake~**

**Chapter 1 :**

Len berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari kakaknya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit seiring ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Ia sempat beberapa kali berhanti berlari dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, Len terus berlari. Dia mendobrak dan melihat satu-persatu ruangan di rumah sakit untuk mencari sosok yang di carinya, kakaknya, ya kakaknya.

**Ruang operasi**

**Brakk**

Dokter : (Sedang yang sedang membedah pasien menoleh kearah pintu tidak berdosa yang telah didobrak) "…"

Pasien : "Si-siapa kamu ? apakah kamu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa ?"

**Plakk**

Dokter : "Kamu ini kan sedang operasi ! ngapain sadar ?!"

**Chapter 2 :**

Saat berada diruang praktek, di kelompok Len, Rin hanya melihat karena tak begitu bisa. Sementara Len yang bekerja, karena bosan Rin iseng mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia kedalam sebuah tabung dan…..

**DHUARR ! **

Terjadi ledakan yang kecil, hanya meyebabkan Len, Rin dan sekeliling mereka tertutup asap hitam.

Merekapun bertengkar sementara murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi

**Teng, Teng**

Kiyoteru berjalan menuju ruang guru

**Ceklek**

"GYAAAAA…..!"

"SETAANN…..!"

**BUK**

**BRAK**

**TRAK**

**DUAK**

**JLEB**

Beberapa guru wanita banyak yang pingsan karena melihat wajah abstrak Kiyoteru. Sementara, wajah abtrak Kiyoteru makin abstrak karena mendapat hadiah lemparan penggaris besi, tong sampah, jangka, kamus bahasa Inggris, kamus bahasa Jepang, kamus bahasa Jerman, kamus bahasa Prancis, kamus bahasa Mandarin, garpu, pisau*? dan lain sebagainya.

_Poor_ Kiyoteru~

**Chapter 4 :**

"Bercanda, bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu mau kan mengajariku ? karena aku dulu cuma belajar biola sebulan, sebelum…" ekspresi Len perlahan berubah.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mari, kita mulai latihannya." Rin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Len.

"Iya… terima kasih ya Rin…" Len tersenyum dan meraih tangan Rin.

"Ya, sama-sama" wajah Rin merona.

Akhirnya Rin pun mengajari Len.

**Ruang Musik**

**Jreng~**

**Jreennggg~**

**Jreng !**

SeeU dan seluruh murid –kecuali Len- menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat untuk menyelamatkan telinga mereka dari bencana.

"_Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengadakan ujian mengambil nilai musik untuk kelas dengan Len di dalamnya. Aku tidak mau ada murid yang tuli, cacat pendengaran atau bahkan menderita gangguan jiwa."_ Batin SeeU.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Vocaloid International High School terlihat sepi dari luar karena hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Yang masih ada disekolah hanya murid-murid yang sedang melaksanakan ekskul, beberapa guru dan penjaga sekolah. Di sebuah lorong yang sedang sepi, dapat terdengar dengan jelas alunan melodi gitar yang indah dari ruang musik.

"Bagus, kamu sudah cukup mahir memainkannya" kata Rin sambil menepuk bahu Len.

"Iya, aku senang bisa belajar main gitar. Ternyata bermain gitar tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan" Len tersenyum sambil melihat gitar di pegangan tangannya.

"_Gampang dari Hongkong ?! tadi saja hampir semua teman-teman mengalami cacat pendengaran."_ Batin Rin.

**Chapter 6 :**

Tapi, seakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan kaku. Rin hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam hingga…..

**BRUUUGGHHHHHH! **

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari, dalam sekejap tubuh Rin terpental karena menghantam mobil tersebut. Mata Len membulat. Dia hanya bisa terpaku, menatap tubuh Rin yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di hampir seluruh badannya dan cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari lukanya. Sementara mobil yang menabrak Rin, yang sempat berhenti kini melaju kembali dengan cepat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Len berjalan menghampiri Rin. Len yang tak kuat berdiri lagi, jatuh berlutut di sebelah Rin. Linangan air mata yang tak dapat terbendung pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ri…. Rin ! bangun Rin ! Maafkan aku ! aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan. Aku memang tidak berguna ! kumohon Rin, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… **RIN**…"

Tak jauh dari sana lewat beberapa anak SMA.

"Eh, lihat deh"

"Apa ?"

"Itu… ada seorang pria yang menatap wanita yang mempunyai banyak luka di tubuhnya. Apa perempuan itu mengalami kecelakaan ?"

"Bukan bodoh ! mereka sedang ber-_acting_. Kan sangat jelas dari wajah sang aktor yang begitu tampan."

"Aktor baru ya…"

**Jepret**

**Jepret**

Akhirnya, bila ada yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka, pasti langsung mengambil _handphone_ dan mengambil gambar Len. Itulah sebabnya mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong atau membantu Len.

_Poor _Len~

**Chapter 7 :**

Kemudian Mayu berjalan pulang, sementara Len hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Siang pun perlahan berubah menjadi sore. Sekarang sudah senja, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Perhatian Len teralihkan ke senja. Dia menatap menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya dan Rin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat senja. Len tersenyum miris. Namun, perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Hey, Rin… kamu bisa melihatnya ? senja yang indah bukan ? aku harap kamu juga bisa melihatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya… sampai jumpa, Rin…"

Tak jauh dari Len, lewat seorang ibu dan anaknya.

"Ibu, siapa kakak tampan itu." Anak tersebut menunjuk kearah Len.

"Jangan dipedulikan nak, dia hanya orang gila yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

"_Tampan, tampan kok gila ? kan sayang…"_ Batin sang anak.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	11. Chapter 11 : Election OSIS

**Chapter 11 update !**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka (Kelas XI A)**

**Gakupo, Gumiya, Ring Suzune (Kelas XI B)**

**Gumi (Kelas XI C)**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun **

**Gakupo : 16 tahun**

**Gumiya : 16 tahun**

**Ring Suzune : 16 tahun**

**Gumi : 15 tahun**

**Leon : 17 tahun**

**Chapter 11 : Election OSIS**

**Teng, Teng**

Bel berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. 5 menit kemudian, datanglah seorang pemudan yang merupakan ketua OSIS Vocaloid International High School. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde_ dan mata yang berwarna _emerald_. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna hitam dengan bros dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Pemuda yang di kenal bernama Leon itu, berjalan ke kelas XI A. Setelah sampai tepat di depan kelas XI A, Leon melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Seketika, suasana kelas yang agak ramai menjadi sangat tenang setelah melihat Leon masuk kedalam. Leon berdiri di depan, tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Selamat pagi siswa-siswi sekalian. Saya adalah ketua OSIS, nama saya Leon. Saya disini untuk menggantikan guru yang mengajar. Maaf, guru yang seharusnya mengajar, sekarang sedang rapat karena ada keperluan yang mendadak. Saya ingin memberikan suatu pengumuman. Yaitu, hari ini ada pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, bahwa seluruh anggota OSIS harus berasal dari kelas XI. Setiap kelas harus memberikan 4 orang untuk menjadi calon anggota OSIS. Sekarang, saya akan membagikan kekalian masing-masing 1 lembar kertas. Tulis 1 nama yang berada di kelas ini yang menjadi pilihan kalian, dan di kumpul ketempat ini." Leon berbicara sambil menunjukkan kertas dan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu untuk tempat menaruh hasilnya.

Lalu Leon berjalan berkeliling untuk membagikan kertas kepada seluruh murid. Masing-masing murid menerima 1 lembar. Para murid mulai menulis nama. 15 menit kemudian, semua hasil telah terkumpul. 10 menit berlalu, Hasil pemilihan sudah dicatat di papan tulis.

"Ya, sudah terpilih 4 nama yang mendapat suara terbanyak. Bagi murid yang bernama Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka, segera ikut saya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Karena pemilihan anggota OSIS akan segera dilaksanakan. Dan bagi murid yang lain, harap berkumpul di ruang Auditorium 45 menit lagi. Terima kasih".

Lalu Leon, Len, Kaito, Miku dan Luka, berjalan keluar kelas. 1 jam kemudian, pemilihan OSIS baru pun di mulai. Para calon satu-persatu berpidato di atas panggung. Pidato pun selesai dalam waktu 2 jam, lalu kepala sekolah Vocaloid International High School, memberitahukan pengumuman.

"Selamat pagi para guru dan murid. Saya disini hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian para murid. Kalian akan diberi waktu untuk istirahat selama 40 menit. Setelah itu kembali kesini lagi, karena akan langsung dilaksanakan pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Terima kasih".

Lalu para murid beristirahat. Setelah 40 menit, para murid kembali keruang Auditorium. 40 menit kemudian, seluruh hasil yang telah terkumpul telah dihitung jumlah suaranya. Hasilnya pun sudah didapatkan. Leon, sang ketua OSIS naik kepanggung untuk menyebutkan hasil dari pemilihan OSIS yang baru saja dilaksanakan.

"Selamat siang para guru dan murid. Baru saja telah dilaksanakan pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru dan telah dihitung jumlah suara untuk masing-masing calon. Hasil yang didapatkan adalah… Kagamine Len sebagai Ketua OSIS, Shion Kaito sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS, Hatsune Miku sebagai Sekretaris I, Ring Suzune sebagai Sekretaris II, Megurine Luka sebagai Bendahara I, Gumi sebagai Bendahara II, Gakupo sebagai Seksi Acara, dan Gumiya sebagai Seksi Olahraga. Dengan demikian, telah didapat para anggota OSIS yang baru. Untuk para anggota OSIS yang baru, kalian akan menghabiskan waktu kalian sebagian besar di ruang OSIS. Untuk masalah pelajaran, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Terdapat jadwal pelajaran khusus untuk para anggota OSIS. Kalian bisa mulai keruang OSIS utuk mengerjakan tugas kalian besok. Terima kasih" Leon menunduk 45 derajat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni panggung.

Keesokkan harinya, di ruang OSIS. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan benda-benda yang disusun dengan rapi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja berwarna _silver_ berukuran besar yang terbuat dari besi dengan ukiran bergaya Eropa dengan kursi-kursi berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran bergaya Eropa yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi meja tersebut. Para anggota OSIS yang baru mulai menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Len duduk di ujung. Di sebelah kanan Len adalah Kaito. Di sebelah kiri Kaito adalah Miku. Suzune berada di sebelah kiri Miku. Luka berada di sebelah kanan Kaito. Gumi berada di sebelah kanan Luka. Gakupo berada di sebelah kiri Suzune dan Gumiya berada di sebelah kanan Gumi.

Gakupo merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna ungu tua yang diikat satu kebelakang dan mata yang berwarna _amethyst_. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan bros dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna Abu-abu.

Gumiya merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tua dan mata yang berwarna _emerald_. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan bros dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna hijau.

Ring Suzune merupakan seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut lurus panjang sepinggang berwarna _blue_ _crystal_ yang digerai danmata berwarna _blue crystal_ yang terlihat seperti pecahan es. Dia memakai sebuah bando berwarna _sapphire_. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School di sebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna abu-abu kotak-kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna biru.

Gumi merupakan seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hijau dengan rambut bagian depannya yang lebih panjang_,_ mata berwarna _emerald_. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang khas Vocaloid International High School di sebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna abu-abu kotak-kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna hijau.

"Semuanya, ayo kita bekerja sama menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini." Len berbicara dengan santai. Di mejanya terdapat sebuah cangkir berwarna peach dengan bertuk dan ukiran bergaya Eropa. cangkir tersebut terisi teh _Guan Yin_ yang merupakan teh oolong dari China dan merupakan golongan teh termahal di dunia.

"Kerja sama ?! atau kami semua yang mengerjakan ini ?!" Kaito berkata dengan nada ketus. Dia menatap Len dengan tetapan kesal.

"Kenapa ? mau protes ?" Len mendelik kearah Kaito.

"Tentu saja ! kami semua punya tugas setumpuk, bahkan tugasku yang paling banyak. Sementara, kau hanya santai sambil minum teh ?! Dasar bocah mata es balok !"

"Apa ?! bocah mata es balok ?!"

"Iya, matamu kan biru ! hahahahahaha." Kaito tertawa puas.

"Kamu ini bodoh ya ?! kalau begitu itu matamu berwarna apa ?" Len menatap tajam Kaito. Bagaimanapun dia merasa sangat kesal karena telah dihina oleh Kaito.

"Ini warnanya biru laut. Indah tahu ! jangan samakan dengan matamu yang jelek itu. Mataku ini_ limited edition _tahu." kata Kaito sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Tidak sekalian kau colok saja matamu itu !"

**BRAKK**

"Apa ?! kamu ngajak ribut ?!" Kaito bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

**BRAKK**

"Memang kenapa ?!" Len juga bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya tak kalah keras dari Kaito.

Kaito menggertakan giginya. "Kuhajar kau !"

Len tersenyum meremehkan. "Memangnya bisa ?"

Len dan Kaito pun bertengkar. Mereka pukul-memukul, lempar-melempar dan cekik-mencekik. Tak jarang barang yang mereka lempar justru terlempar ke anggota OSIS yang lain. Anggota OSIS yang lain hanya bisa mengambil benda terdekat yang mampu melindungi mereka dari hujan benda tersebut. Ada yang memakai buku akuntansi, kamus bahasa Inggris, payung dan tas. Karena adanya pertengkaran Len dan Kaito, anggota OSIS yang lain jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas mereka, karena mereka sibuk melindungi diri mereka. Bagi mereka, menyelamatkan nyawalah yang terpenting saat ini. Miku yang bosan melihat pertengkaran bodoh itu, langsung menaruh kamus bahasa Inggris yang dipegangnya sekarang, dan mengambil satu set peralatan teh lengkap dari laci mejanya. Anggota OSIS yang lain kecuali Luka terkejut melihat satu set peralatan minum teh yang dikeluarkan oleh Miku. Yang meliputi, 8 buah cangkir berwarna campuran silver dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar, 8 buah piring kecil berwarna campuran silver sendok dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar 8 sendok kecil berwarna silver dengan ukiran bunga mawar di gagang sendok dan satu buah teko besar yang ramping berwarna campuran silver dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar. Miku juga mengambil sebuah toples kecil yang terbuat dari kaca yang didalamnya terisi bubuk teh _Gyokuro_ , teh eksklusif yang terkenal sebagai 'tetesan embun halus'. Miku juga mengeluarkan sebuah penyaring kecil dan sebuah termos kecil. Kemudian, Miku menuangkan beberapa sendok teh tersebut ke penyaring yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di atas teko. Lalu Miku membuka termos yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan menuangkan isinya ke teko melalui penyaring yang berisi teh.

"Semuanya… daripada bengong memperhatikan hal yang tidak berguna. Ayo, kita minum teh saja" Miku menawarkan.

"Iya, aku mau" Suzune mengambil sebuah cangkir, sebuah piring dan sebuah sendok kecil yang berada di meja Miku. Kemudian Suzune mengambil teko tersebut dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir miliknya.

Gumi melirik kearah teko yang berisi teh tersebut, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhariannya kearah Miku. "Hm… tehnya enak gak ?"

"Enak kok… ini, untukmu Gumi dan ini untukmu Luka." Miku menuangkan teh kedalan cangkir yang ada di mejanya dan diberikan kepada Gumi dan Luka.

"Para lelaki itu memalukan ya…" Suzune menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hahahahaha. Benar sekali." Gumi tertawa.

Suzune berkata, "Mereka payah"

Gakupo yang daritadi sedang melihat-lihat dokumen yang ada di tangannya merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Suzune dan langsung melihat kearah Suzune. "Hei, aku ini juga laki-laki tahu !" Protes Gakupo.

"Ya, betul. Kalian perempuan seenaknya saja ya." Gumiya juga mulai protes.

"Apa maksudmu ? kita gak seenaknya kok"

"Iya, tapi ini kan kenyataan. Bahwa cewek lebih baik daripada cowok"

"Apa kamu bilang ?!" Gumiya menatap Gumi.

"Kenapa ? tidak boleh ?" Gumi menatap balik Gumiya.

"Buktinya Ketua dan Wakil OSIS itu cowok."

"Itu karena wajah mereka saja." Suzune menunjuk kearah Len dan Kaito secara bergantian.

"Bukan"

"Iya"

"Apa ?!" Gakupo dan Gumiya berkata secara bersamaan.

Kini anggota OSIS wanita, kecuali Miku dan Luka, bertengkar dengan anggota OSIS laki-laki, sekarang di ruang OSIS hanya ada keributan. Miku hanya tersenyum miris dan berpura-pura tidak melihat peperangan yang berada di depan matanya sekarang dengan meminum tehnya. Sementara Luka hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

**Teng, Teng**

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para anggota OSIS pun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sementara Miku yang sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya, pergi mengikuti ekskul. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas, para anggota OSIS pun satu-persatu mulai pulang. Kaito menunggu Miku, sementara Len pergi keluar ruang OSIS entah kemana. 1 jam kemudian.

"Aduh, gawat ! Kaito pasti sudah lama menungguku. Aku harus cepat menemuinya." Miku berkata pelan sambil berlari.

Tapi, langkah Miku terhenti di pertigaan lorong sekolah. Alunan nada yang sangat indah menyapu gendang telinganya. Miku tertegun sejenak untuk menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Lalu dia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke sekitarnya.

"_Wah… alunan musik yang sangat indah. Dari mana suara ini berasal ? sepertinya dari ruang musik. Tapi, siapa yang memainkannya ? ini sudah sangat sepi di sekolah. Kira-kira siapa ya ?"._

Lalu Miku berjalan mengikuti alunan musik dan sesuai dugaannya, alunan musik tersebut berasal dari ruang musik. Dia sampai tepat di depan ruang musik. Dia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, dan betapa terkejutnya Miku saat melihat sosok yang didapati sedang bermain alat musik tersebut.

"Len ?" Miku menatap heran Len yang saat ini sedang memainkan sebuah gitar.

Len sangat terkejut ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia belum menoleh kearah Miku. Dia masih terbawa suara yang hangat dan lembut tersebut.

"_Suara itu… apakah mungkin…" _Len menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. "Rin ?" Len melihat sosok Rin yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"_Ri-Rin ?"_ Miku sangat terkejut ketika Len menyebut nama Rin. Dia heran, mengapa Len tidak mengenali suaranya.

"Ri-Rin ? siapa dia ? ini aku, Miku."

Len terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dilihatnya perlahan berbayang dan menjadi Miku. Len tersadar dari imajinasinya. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju lantai yang sekarang dipijaknya dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"_Betul juga… Rin sudah meninggal. Mana mungkin dia bisa berada disini" _Len berkata dalam hati lirih.

Len melepaskan pegangan tangannya di kepalanya dan mengalihkan pendangannya kearah Miku. "Sedang apa kamu disini ? kamu belum pulang ?" Len mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, tadi aku mau pulang, karena Kaito pasti sudah lama menungguku. Tapi saat aku mendengar alunan musik yang indah, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang memainkannya. Jadi aku kesini, dan… ternyata kamu yang memainkannya."

"Oh, begitu… Kamu dekat sekali ya dengan Kaito ? sudah berapa lama dia menjadi pelayanmu ?"

"Sudah 8 tahun."

"Oh… tidak heran kalau kalian sangat akrab."

"Hm… Len. permainan gitarmu bagus sekali. Boleh tidak kamu memainkan sebuah lagu untukku"

"Boleh. Hm… kalau begitu aku akan memainkan lagu '_Till The End_' untukmu. Kamu tahu lagunya ?"

"Tentu saja, lagu itu sangat bagus. Len, kamu menyukai lagu itu juga ?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya" Len melirik kearah kiri bawah dan tersenyum tipis.

**Deg**

**Deg, Deg**

Miku merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Apa ada alasan yang khusus kamu menyukai lagu itu ?"

"Lagu ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa ?" Miku semakin penasaran.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti" Miku tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kamu, apakah kamu punya alasan khusus kenapa kamu suka lagu itu ?"

"Dulu, waktu aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku dan saudara kembarku suka sekali menyanyikan lagu itu." Miku tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi sedih yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Saudara kembar ? kamu punya saudara kembar ?" Tanya Len dengan cepat.

"Iya, tapi dia dan kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan."

Len terkejut. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

Belum selesai Len berbicara, Miku memotongnya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa"

Len tertegun sejenak. Detatapnya wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan intens. Dia sangat kagum pada Miku. Tatapan mata Miku menunjukkan sesuatu tekad yang bahkan Len belum mempunyainya. "Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal dengan siapa ?"

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan Kaito, nenekku dan beberapa pelayan."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Nah, sekarang ayo mulai mainkan sebuah lagu" Miku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau terlarut kedalam masa lalunya lagi. Dia sudah bertekad untuk bisa melupakan masa lalunya itu, bagaimanapun dia harus melajutkan hidupnya tanpa harus di hantui oleh masa lalunya.

"Baiklah… ayo mulai" Tangan Len mulai bersiap untuk memulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Where are you now?._

_I Want to see you, see your light._

_No matter how many letters I send to all people._

_If you are only one who responded, that's enough._

_You have given me this light._

_A small light but warm._

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away._

_The dimming light rain._

_I kept running till the end._

_I hope to again embrace the warm light._

_I fell into a deep dark abyss._

_Now I'm blind and numb._

_I can not see and feel your light again._

_I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt._

_Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again._

_I'll always be up and running again._

_Till the end… Till the end…_

Lalu, terdengarlah alunan musik yang sangat indah dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara, Kaito yang masih menunggu Miku di gerbang sekolah, mulai menjadi khawatir.

Kaito mengangkat tangan kanannya dan matanya melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna _silver_ dengan model dan ukiran khusus yang melingkar di tangannya. "Kenapa nona belum pulang ya ? harusnya dia sudah pulang 45 menit yang lalu. Aku jadi khawatir padanya, aku harus mencari nona."

Lalu Kaito langsung berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya untuk mencari Miku di setiap ruangan yang dia lalui. Lalu langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar suara alunan musik. Dia mengikuti alunan musik tersebut, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan, yaitu ruang musik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk keruang musik. Ketika Kaito masuk, dia terkejut. Dia melihat Miku dan Len dekat dan akrab sekali, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kaito mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju dadanya, lalu perlahan dia mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Lalu Kaito menurunkan kembali tangannya dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Um… permisi… maaf mengganggu kalian. Nona, udah waktunya anda pulang."

Miku langsung menoleh kearah Kaito. "Ah, betul juga. Sudah jam 4.30. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Len." Miku mengambil tasnya yang berada di lantai tepat di sebelah kanan kakinya.

"Iya" Len melihat kearah Miku sejenak. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kearah Kaito. Len menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang terlihat datar itu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Len." Miku berjalan dengan melihat kearah Len dan tersenyum.

Len mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Miku kembali. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk menaruh gitar yang sedang dipegangnya. Kaito tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah berada dipintu, sebelum mencapai luar ruang musik, dia menoleh dan menatap Len sekilas.

"_Sebenarnya… ada apa denganku ? Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak ? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal dan marah ketika melihat nona dengan Len ? Mengapa aku menjadi egois seperti ini ? Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan possessive seperti ini."_ Kaito berkata dalam hatinya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya untuk dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

**Thanks for read**

**Sekedar untuk tambahan info saja.**

**Tinggi karakter :**

**Gakupo (16 tahun) : 177 cm**

**Gumiya (16 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Ring Suzune (16 tahun) : 167 cm**

**Gumi (15 tahun) : 164 cm**

**Mind to review ?**


	12. Chapter 12 : Seed of Love

**Chapter 12 update !**

**Gomennasai~ **

**Author baru bisa update sekarang, dan ga begitu panjang ceritanya. Ada banyak tugas kelompok. Jadi Author sibuk.**

**Balasan review :**

**Kagamine Miku : Iya, Rin disini hanya pemeran utama sampingan *dikejar-kejar Rin sambil memegang pisau. Terima kasih telah menyukai pairing ini.**

**Vhi : Yap, Luka adalah musuh dalam selimut.**

**Luka : "Dan di atas ranjang yang nyaman. Tinggal tidur deh…"**

**Kaito dulu ga pernah suka sama Luka. Hanya dulu waktu SMP, Luka suka sama Kaito. Maksudnya kata "Kaito hanya cinta luka yang lalu." Adalah Kaito cinta masa lalu Luka *Maaf kalau membingungkan. Hahaha… iya, Kaito dan Luka bukan pairing. Nanti Kaito sama siapa ? kamu ? boleh deh, ambil aja…**

**Kaito : "Author…" *evilsmirk "Khukhukhu…"**

**Hehehe… tenang aja, Kaito gak akan mati kok. Seengaknya ga mati cepat. Mungkin perlahan ? **

**Kaito : "Hehehe… Kira-kira ada tempat kosong di neraka gak ya ?"**

**Author : "Kan hanya bercanda… kamu ga akan mati kok…"**

**Maaf ya, saya updatenya lama. **

**Vermiehans : Hahaha… pasti Kaito cemburu. Cuma Mikunya aja yang ga peka. **

**Maafkan saya karena updatenya lama.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Dan terima kasih bagi Readers yang setia menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun **

**Gakupo : 16 tahun**

**Gumiya : 16 tahun**

**Ring Suzune : 16 tahun**

**Gumi : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 12 : Seed of Love**

Pagi hari saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Langit mulai mendapatkan cahaya hangat dari sang mentari. Di sebuah _mansion_, tepatnya di sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_ yang berada di sebuah kamar berukuran besar yang di dominasi oleh warna _sapphire_, terdapat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di bawah sebuah selimut yang hangat. Perlahan, kelopak mata gadis tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna _cyan_. Gadis tersebut menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya pelan. Gerakan tersebut menarik perhatian seseorang yang sedang berada di kamar itu juga.

"Ah, nona sudah bangun rupanya" Suara yang sangat familiar menyapu gendang telinga sang gadis. Dia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya sedang memandang kearahnya.

Gadis tersebut bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Kaito, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Aku bisa melakukan aktivitasku sendiri." Gadis tersebut adalah Miku, dia menggembungkan pipinya dengat raut wajah agak kesal.

"Hahahahaha, nona lucu deh kalau berekspresi seperti itu. Ini, aku sudah siapkan seragam yang akan nona pakai. Dan ini, secangkir teh untuk nona." Kaito menunjuk kearah seragam lengkap yang di gantung di gagang lemari dan memberikan sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dengan motif mawar yang berisi teh _darjeeling_ ke Miku.

"Hah… ya sudah. Terima kasih ya, Kaito" Miku menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum kearah Kaito.

"Ya nona" Kaito membalas perkataan Miku dengan senyum.

"Oh iya, kamu sebaiknya siap-siap untuk kesekolah" Saran Miku.

Kaito berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah pintu. "Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, nona"

"Panggil aku Miku juga tidak apa-apa"

Langkah Kaito terhenti. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah Miku. "Hm… bagaimana ya ? aku sudah nyaman memanggilmu dengan sebutan nona." Lalu dia berjalan keluar.

Lalu setelah selesai meminum teh, Miku segera mandi, memakai seragamnya, sarapan, lalu berangkat kesekolah dengan Kaito.

Jam 7.45 di WingStar International High School. Miku dan Kaito berjalan di sebuah lorong yang ramai. Mereka menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Luka. Mata Miku menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Langkah Miku di percepat, dan hal tersebut membuat Kaito menatap heran Miku. Lalu ekspresi Kaito berubah menjadi ekspresi mengintimidasi ketika mengetahui alasan yang membuat Miku berlari kecil.

"_Chk, dia lagi…"_

Langkah Miku terhenti tepat di depan sosok tersebut. Merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berada di depannya, sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan menatap datar seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapannya, yaitu Miku.

"Hm… Len, hari ini ada rapat OSIS ya ?"

"Ya, Miku. Rapatnya di mulai jam 8"

"Oke, terima kasih ya" Miku tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama" Len kembali membuka buku yang berada di tangan kanannya dan mulai membacanya lagi. Lalu, dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati Miku.

Mata Miku masih tertuju ke Len. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat punggung Len. Miku melamun. Lalu, Kaito yang berada di sebelah kanan Miku memegang pundak Miku, membuat Miku tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Miku menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Miku polos.

Kaito menggeleng pelan. "Nona ini… apa nona lupa ? kita kan mau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Luka. Nanti keburu jam pelajaran pertama di mulai lho…"

Miku menepuk pelan keningnya "Oh, iya… aku lupa" Miku tertawa pelan. "Ayo, Kaito…" Miku menggenggam tangan kiri Kaito dan menariknya.

Kaito memandang punggung Miku sambil tersenyum. _"Aku senang akhirnya nona bisa tersenyum kembali." _Namun, perlahan ekspresi Kaito berubah menjadi sendu. _"Nona, apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan tatapan yang kau berikan dengan Len ? Jujur saja, tatapanmu padanya sangat berbeda dengan tatapanmu kepadaku dan yang lainnya."_ Kaito mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Jam 8.00 di ruang OSIS. Rapat sudah di mulai, Len sebagai ketua memulai rapat tersebut.

"Aku tadi diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah. Bahwa 2 minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan acara Natal. Aku akan memberikan tugas perkelompok. Kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok, masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang. Supaya adil, kita undi. Di kotak ini ada angka 1 sampai 8." Len menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan beberapa potongan kertas berwarna putih yang dilipat. "Yang mendapatkan angka 1 akan berpasangan dengan yang mendapatkan angka 2, dan begitu seterusnya. Silahkan diambil."

Len yang pertama mengambil undian tersebut. Setelah itu, dia memberikan kotak itu ke Kaito. Para anggota OSIS semua mengambil masing-masing 1 kertas. Kotak tersebut berakhir di Len kembali. Lalu keributan pun terjadi.

"Ah, aku dapat angka 1" Gumi berkata.

"Aku dapat angka 4, kalau kamu dapat nomor berapa Miku ?" Suzune bertanya ke Miku.

"Um… aku dapat angka 5" Miku menunjukkan sepotong kertas kecil yang berada di tangannya kepada Suzune.

"Nona dapat angka 5 ? aku dapat angka 6. Senangnya… aku bisa sekelompok dengan nona" Kaito tersenyum.

"Kita satu kelompok ya Kaito"

"Hm… aku dapat angka 3 ya… kamu dapat angka berapa Gumiya ?"

"Aku sih dapat angka 2, Gakupo. Kamu sekelompok dengan siapa ?"

"Dengan Suzune, dia yang mendapat angka 4. Kamu sendiri ?"

"Oh, kalau aku sih dengan Gumi. Kalau kamu Len ? kamu dapat angka berapa ?"

"Angka 8"

"Luka, kamu dapat angka berapa ?" Miku bertanya.

"Dapat angka 7" Luka menjawab dengan datar. Namun, terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya, karena dia tahu kalau dia 1 kelompok dengan Len.

"Berarti kamu sekelompok dengan Len ya…"

"_Kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan tidak senang ? padahal aku sekelompok dengan Kaito." _Miku berkata dalam hati.

10 menit kemudan, keributan mulai mereda.

"Ehm… jadi ini tugas untuk kelompok 1, kelompok 2, kelompok 3, dan kelompokku." Len membagikan selembar kertas yang merupakan tugas pada masing-masing kelompok.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik. Karena waktu kita hanya sedikit."

Semua anggota OSIS pergi dengan kelompoknya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Di tempat Miku dan Kaito.

"Kaito kita dapat tugas memeriksa stand makanan"

"Wah… senangnya. Nona, ayo kita lihat stand makanan yang disana." Kaito menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Panggil aku Miku juga tidak apa-apa"

"Aku sudah terbiasa" Kaito tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah… Ah, iya… kamu yang makan dan nilai rasanya ya, Kaito. Sementara aku yang menilai keindahan teksturnya"

"Baik, nona"

Sementara di tempat Len dan Luka.

"Luka, ayo berangkat ke stand yang pertama."

"Hm… kalau boleh tahu… kita nilai stand apa Len?"

"Stand aksesoris. Kamu bantu aku menilainya ya… ayo cepat." Len menarik tangan Luka.

"Ah, iya" wajah Luka merona.

"_Aku sangat senang bisa sekelompok dengan Len"_ Luka berkata dalam hati.

Sementara itu di tempat Gakupo dan Suzune.

"Gakupo…"

"Ya, ada apa Suzune ?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kita dapat tugas apa ?"

"Menilai stand buku"

"Oh, terima kasih. Eh, itu stand bukunya" Suzune berlari kearah stand buku yang dilihatnya.

"Suzune... tunggu aku ! Jangan Lari !" Gakupo ikut berlari di belakang Suzune.

Sementara itu, di tempat Gumiya dan Gumi.

"Gumiya, kita ke stand permainan kan ?"

"Iya, memang kenapa ?"

"Tidak. Hanya… asyik aja. Bisa bermain-main. Lumayan untuk _refreshing_ otak dari tugas se-gunung yang di berikan oleh yang mulia pangeran Len." Gumi tersenyum.

"Gumi… kita kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang." Gumiya mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan dadanya dan mengerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu, dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya tersebut kearah dagunya dan menempelkannya. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tapi, bolehlah dicoba. Hanya untuk menilai saja."

"Intinya sama saja kan ? bilang saja kalau kamu juga ingin bermain." Gumi melirik kearah Gumiya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Tak lama, Gumi tersenyum. "Tapi, Gumiya baik deh…" Gumi memeluk lengan kanan Gumiya.

"Ah !" Gumiya sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang merona.

Di stand buku, Gakupo dan Suzune sedang membaca dan menilai buku yang ada.

"_Hm… aku mau ke rak sebelah, buku disini sudah kulihat semua."_ Suzune berjalan dengan lumayan cepat.

"_Sudah selesai, sekarang aku bisa menilai rak yang lain."_ Gakupo berjalan dengan cepat kearah sebuah rak buku.

**BRUKK**

"A-aduh…" Suzune terpental kesalah satu rak buku.

"Aduh… Eh, ma-maaf ya..." Gakupo yang terjatuh langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Saat membuka matanya, Suzune mendongakan kepalanya. "Eh, ternyata Gakupo." Dia melihat Gakupo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Suzune, maafkan aku ya… Sini, aku bantu kamu berdiri." Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya ke Suzune.

Suzune tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok" Suzune menerima tangan Gakupo dan berdiri. "A-aku melihat buku yang lain dulu ya" Suzune membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan.

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba Gakupo memeluk pinggang ramping Suzune dari belakang. Suzune sangat terkejut dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Jantungku… jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gakupo…? Ke-kenapa dia memelukku ? aku sangat malu…"_ Suzune berkata dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merasa sangat bersalah." Gakupo membisiki Suzune dengan wajah yang merona.

Dapat Suzune rasakan hembusan nafas hangat Gakupo di perpotongan lehernya "I-iya. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Gakupo… a-ada apa de-denganmu ?" Suzune berbicara dengan gugup dengan wajah yang merah padam, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku… aku… a-aku…" Gakupo segera melepaskan pelukannya, entah kenapa dia sangat sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Ga-Gakupo… mau ke stand buku yang lain tidak ?" Suzune menatap Gakupo dan memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Bo-boleh"

Lalu mereka berjalan pergi ke stand buku yang lain. Di stand permainan, Gumi dan Gumiya bermain dan menilainya secara bergantian.

"Gumiya, permainannya bagus. Tidak ada unsur kekerasan"

"Tentu saja… itukan permainan untuk anak di bawah 13 tahun, berarti mendapat nilai A."

"Kamu tadi memainkan game apa ?"

"Pembunuhan dan perang untuk anak di atas 13 tahun"

"….." Gumi hanya diam. Dia sedang menatap kearah sebuah permainan.

"Gumi ? kamu kenapa ?" Gumiya menjadi heran.

"Eh, lihat deh Gumiya ! permainan itu sepertinya menarik, ayo kita kesana !" Gumi berjalan dengan cepat. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada permainan yang telah menarik hatinya.

Namun, Gumi terpeleset. Karena takut, Gumi dengan cepat memejamkan matanya. Gumiya yang melihat kearah Gumi, dengan sigap dia memegang tangan Gumi, menariknya dan menggendong Gumi _a la bridal style_.

"Gumi, kamu tidak apa-apa kan ?" Gumiya menatap khawatir Gumi yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Gumi membuka matanya dan wajahnya merona. "Ah… aku… aku tidak apa-apa"

"_Waa… Gumiya menggendongku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Ta-tapi… kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ?"_ Gumi berkata dalam hati.

"…. Ma-maafkan aku" Gumiya yang menyadari perbuatannya, menurunkan Gumi.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf ? harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih ya Gumiya… kamu sudah menyelamatkanku." Gumi menggenggam tangan Gumiya dan tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oh iya, mau nilai permainan yang itu ?" Gumiya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kerena merasa jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Iya" Gumi yang masih memegang tangan Gumiya menariknya dan berjalan ke permainan itu.

Sementara, Miku dan Kaito yang berada di dalam stand makanan, sedang mengalami masalah.

"Kaito ! kan sudah kubilang, hanya makan 1 potong dari setiap jenis kue disini. Kenapa kamu makan 3 potong dari tiap jenis ? kan hanya disediakan contohnya masing-masing 3 potong. Kalau kamu makan semua, aku mau nilai apanya ? Piringnya ?" Miku yang bertugas menilai bentuk menjadi kesal, karena tidak ada yang bisa dinilai olehnya.

"Maaf ya, nona. Aku sangat suka kuenya. Enak sekali. Kalau begitu aku makan 2 saja ya nona…" Kaito mengeluarkan ekspresi memohonnya.

Miku yang melihat ekspresi memohon Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dari dulu dia sangat heran, kenapa Kaito begitu suka makan berbagai jenis _dessert_. Namun, Miku sangat menyukai ekspresi Kaito saat memakan _dessert_. Menurut Miku, ekspresinya sangat lucu. "Hah… dasar. Kamu sangat suka sekali pada kue sih. Seharusnya dari awal aku menolak saat kamu mau ke stand kue ini. Tapi, ya… kamu boleh makan. Tapi… sisakan aku 1 potong ya… aku membutuhkannya untuk dinilai"

Kaito mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. "Baik, nona"

"Oh iya, kamu sudah menilai kue yang sudah kamu makan kan ?" Miku bertanya dengan Kaito hanya untuk memastikan.

Kaito tersenyum. "Sudah… dan hasilnya A+ semua"

"Hah ?! kenapa bisa sama semua ? Dasar…" Miku menghela nafas.

Di counter aksesoris, Len dan Luka sedang menilai aksesoris.

"_Hm… lumayan juga. Ini dapat nilai B." _Luka sedang serius menilai aksesoris.

"Luka, bisa kesini sebentar ?" Len memanggil Luka tanpa melihat kearah Luka. Tatapannya begitu fokus dengan aksesoris yang berada di hadapannya.

Merasa ada suara yang familiar memanggilnya, Luka menoleh kearah suara tersebut berasal. "Ah… iya" Luka sangat senang ketika dipanggil oleh Len.

"Ada apa ?" Masih seperti biasa, Luka berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku mau menilai ini, tapi aku tidak bagus dalam menilai aksesoris. Makanya, boleh aku pakaikan di seragammu ?"

"Boleh" Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar ya…"

Len memakaikan aksesoris yang berbentuk seperti bunga mawar tersebut keseragam memasangkan aksesoris tersebut, Len menatap Luka lekat-lekat. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Miku yang sedang memakai aksesoris itu.

Seketika detak jantung Luka menjadi tidak terkendali.Rona merah terlihat di pipinya._ "Len menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tulus. Apakah Len sudah mulai menyukaiku ? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku berharap hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir."_ Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Hm… ternyata bagus sekali. Sebentar, akan aku lepaskan aksesorisnya."

Lalu, Len melepaskan bros itu dari jas Luka dan ingin menaruh ketempat asalnya yang berada di dekat jendela. Tapi, saat dia ingin menaruh bros itu, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Miku yang sedang menyuapi Kaito sepotong kue dengan tersenyum. Len hanya terpaku melihat mereka.

**Deg**

Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh hati Len. Seketika, nafasnya menjadi sesak.

Luka yang sedang menunggu Len menjadi heran. _"Kenapa Len belum juga datang ?" _Kemudian, Luka memutuskan untuk datang menghampiri Len.

"Len, kita kan sudah selesai menilai stand ini, ayo kita ke stand lain."

Tapi, Len tidak menjawab, dia hanya melamun kearah Miku dan Kaito. Lalu, Luka yang merasa tidak dianggap menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Len. Luka pun melihat kearah yang sedang dilihat oleh Len. Saat mengetahui Len sedang melihat kearah Miku dan Kaito, seketika amarah langsung menguasai hati Luka.

"_Kenapa Len menatap Miku dan Kaito dengan tatapan yang seperti itu ? Miku… selama dia masih ada atau selama Len tidak membencinya, dia akan tetap menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan hati Len. Uh… aku harus menyingkirkannya."_ Luka berkata dalam hati sambil menatap tajam kearah Miku.

"Len ? Len ?" Luka melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

"Ah, iya… apa ?" Len tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo kita ke stand aksesoris yang lain"

"Iya"

"_Apa ini ? perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan ini ? aku seperti tidak senang melihat keakraban Miku dengan Kaito. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku ? mengapa aku menjadi aneh begini ?" _Len berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	13. Chapter 13 : Coorperation

**Chapter 13 update !**

**Author : Disini Gumi sudah berumur 16 tahun.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Vocaloid**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Kagamine Len : 16 tahun**

**Hatsune Miku : 15 tahun**

**Shion Kaito : 17 tahun**

**Megurine Luka : 16 tahun **

**Gakupo : 16 tahun**

**Gumiya : 16 tahun**

**Ring Suzune : 16 tahun**

**Gumi : 16 tahun**

**IA : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 13 : Coorperation**

Satu minggu sebelum acara Natal dimulai, di ruang OSIS sedang diadakan rapat. Len sebagai ketua yang memulai pembicaraan pertama kali.

"Baiklah, 1 minggu lagi acara Natal akan di mulai. Karena tugas kita untuk persiapan acaranya masih belum selesai, maka hari ini kita harus langsung mengerjakannya dengan serius. Mengerti ?" Len menatap lekat-lekat kearah seluruh anggota OSIS secara bergantian.

"Mengerti" seluruh anggota OSIS, kecuali Kaito dan Luka menjawab kompak.

Kaito hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sementara Luka hanya melamun sambil memandangi Len. Pikirannya sudah di penuhi oleh ribuan imajinasi.

"Tugas hari ini untuk Suzune, Gumi, Gakupo dan Gumiya adalah mengarahkan murid-murid untuk melakukan dekorasi dan jangan lupa, kita berkumpul disini lagi jam 1 siang untuk rapat."

"Oke" Suzune, Gumi, Gakupo dan Gumiya menjawab kompak. Kemudian, mereka berdiri dan langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruang OSIS.

Len menatap kearah pintu yang perlahan menutup. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke Miku. "Untuk Miku, ikut aku untuk mencatat yang berhubungan dengan acara."

Kaito yang terkejut dengan perkataan Len, memandang Len dengan sangat tajam. Sementara Luka langsung membuyarkan semua imajinasinya.

"Baik"

Len memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatap datar Kaito. "Sementara kamu Kaito. Kamu pergi dengan Luka untuk mengurus dan membeli bahan-bahan yang masih diperlukan"

"Eh ?! apa kamu bilang ? aku mau bareng nona Miku saja ! kamu saja yang mengurus bahan-bahan." Kaito mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"_Apa-apaan sikapnya yang suka mengatur itu ?!"_

"Hah ?! kenapa ?! mau protes ?! aku ini ketua !"

"Mau ketua atau tetua, aku tidak peduli ! Aku mau dengan nona !" Kaito mulai menjadi geram dengan Len.

"Ketua memiliki banyak urusan dengan sekretaris."

"Bagaimana dengan Suzune ?!"

"Karena Miku itu sekretaris 1."

"Apa hubungannya ?!"

"Karena aku lebih dekat dengannya !"

Beberapa kata yang baru saja meluncur dengan mulus bibir Len terasa seperti ribuan silet yang menyayat hati Luka. Luka yang hanya melihat kearah Len, perlahan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Dekat ? Dia bilang dia lebih dekat kepadanya ? Kenapa ? Padahal dia mengenal aku dan Miku di hari yang sama. Di waktu yang sama. Dan hari itu tidaklah begitu jauh dengan hari pemilihan anggota OSIS. Hanya berbeda 3 hari saja. Len… apakah kamu bisa melihatku dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi itu ? Ekspresi yang dulu kamu tujukan untukku. Ekspresi yang sangat lembut dan menghangatkan hatiku. Apaka bisa ? Apakah bisa aku melihatnya lagi ?"_ Luka mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Dia berusaha mati-matian membendung air mata yang sudah hampir meluap. Dia tidak mau menangis saat ini. Saat ini belum tepat. Apa yang harus ia katakan Len jika melihatnya menangis ? Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan ? Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Len memperhatikannya ? hanya melihatnya saja ? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia akan berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak mau jika hal tersebut malah akan membuat hubungannya dengan Len akan semakin merenggang. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Dekat ?! dari mana ? dari dasar laut ? dasar bocah !"

"Umurku 16 tahun tahu ! jangan karena aku tidak setinggimu, lalu kamu jadi mengejekku dengan sebutan bocah ya ! daripada kamu, makannya banyak banget."

"Enak saja ! kata siapa ?!"

"Kataku baru saja ! masa, kata orang yang makannya banyak ?! mengakulah…" Len menyeringai kearah Kaito.

"Apa ?!" Kaito menggertakan giginya.

Miku berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menatap Len dan Kaito secara bergantian. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Len, ayo cepat, ada banyak tugas yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Iya. Ayo…" Len berjalan keluar sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Miku.

Miku yang terkejut dengan tindakan Len, wajahnya perlahan merona. Kaito yang melihatnya, hatinya menjadi sangat kesal. Luka yang melihat juga, hatinya terasa semakin sakit.

"Ih… dia itu sengaja ya ?!" Protes Kaito.

Lalu Kaito terdiam sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Luka yang merupakan satu-satunya orang selain Kaito yang masih berada di ruangan itu masih memilih untuk diam. Ruang OSIS kini menjadi sangat tenang. 5 menit kemudian, Kaito menatap kearah Luka. Dia tertegun sejenak sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luka.

"_Ekspresi itu…"_

"Hm… ayo, Luka" Suara Kaito memecahkan keheningan.

Luka menoleh dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang perlahan menjadi datar. "Iya"

Kaito dan Luka berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan. Sementara, Miku dan Len mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Pertama, mereka memasuki kelas XII C.

"Miku, yang ini tolong dicatat ya. Ini penting, karena akan dibahas dalam rapat nanti siang." Len menunjuk kearah sebuah buku catatan yang sedang dipegang oleh Miku.

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Baik"

"Catatannya jangan sampai hilang ya !" Len memperingatkan. Dia tidak mau catatan yang merupakan dasar untuk rapat nanti malah hilang.

"Iya"

Tanpa disadari, percakapan mereka didengar oleh seseorang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding di dekat pintu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai.

"_Sepertinya… aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."_

Sosok tersebut mulai menarik tubuhnya dari dinding. Kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas tersebut. Senyum licik tergambar jelas di bibirnya. Sementara, Kaito dan Luka yang sekarang sedang berada di kelas X B mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Hm… Luka… tolong kamu nanti beli 10 lembar karton merah, 20 lembar karton hijau, dan 5 bungkus kapas. Sementara aku membeli 30 lampu kecil, 5 buah gabus, dan 3 bungkus gliter" Kaito berbicara dengan Luka tanpa melihat kearah Luka. Karena sekarang perhatiannya sedang tertuju kearah catatan yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Baik" Luka langsung memutar tubuhnya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

Kaito melirik sejenak kearah Luka yang ingin pergi. Dia menghentikan acara menulisnya. "Luka, tunggu dulu !" Panggil Kaito yang langsung membuat Luka menghentikan langkahnya.

Luka langsung membalikan tubuhnya. "Ada apa ? apa ada yang perlu dibeli lagi ?"

"Aku belum tahu apa ada lagi yang harus dibeli atau tidak. Tapi, kita pergi bersama untuk membeli bahannya." Kemudian Kaito kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya, yaitu menulis.

"Oke"

Seluruh anggota OSIS sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. 4 jam kemudian, Kaito dan Luka telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Mereka langsung menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ya, ampun. Ternyata pekerjaan itu cukup melelahkan." Kaito mengeluh sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Kaito langsung duduk di kursinya, sementara Luka hanya diam dan duduk di kursinya

"_Huh ! pasti si Len itu sedang senang karena bisa berada di dekat nona." _Kaito menjadi jengkel karena memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi saat ini.

Lalu Luka berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS.

Kaito menoleh dan menatap punggung Luka. "Luka, kamu mau kemana ?"

Luka menoleh kearah Kaito. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

"Oh. Ya sudah"

Lalu Luka membuka pintu tesebut, melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Setelah cukup lama Luka berjalan, akhirya dia sampai di depan toilet. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia berjalan masuk kedalam toilet. 5 menit kemudian dia keluar dari toilet. Saat dia ingin kembali keruang OSIS, dia melewati sebuah lorong yang sepi. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan misterius yang menarik tangannya kesebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya apapun disana.

"Si-siapa ?!" Luka menjadi sedikit panik dan memandang kesekitar. Namun yang ada hanya kegelapan yang mengitarinya.

Satu tangan membekap mulut Luka. "Sssstt… jangan berisik Luka. Ini aku, IA" IA berbisik pelan di telinga Luka.

Luka menghela nafas. "Oh, IA. Aku tidak dapat melihatmu. Sangat gelap disini"

"Maaf deh kalau sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku ada keperluan denganmu"

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Nih, kita dapat kesempatan untuk membuat Len marah kepada Miku."

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Luka penasaran.

"Begini, kamu ambil dan buang catatan yang akan dibahas nanti siang dalam rapat OSIS. Catatan itu ada di dalam buku Miku" IA menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan"

"….."

"….."

"Hm…"

"Ada lagi ?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kamu bisa sedikit lebih banyak berbicara padaku"

"Oke"

"Hah… Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Disini panas" IA sedikit mengipas dirinya dengan tangannya.

"Ya"

IA dan Luka keluar dari ruangan itu. Luka pergi berjalan ke kiri untuk mencari Miku, sementara IA berjalan berlainan arah dengan Luka. Akhirnya, Luka menemukan Miku. Miku berada berdua dengan Len di kelas X A. Lalu perhatiannya hanya terfokus kepada Miku.

"Miku, kamu bisa bantu aku sebentar untuk memasang ini ?" Len menoleh kearah Miku dengan tangan yang sibuk memegang sebuah spanduk yang besar.

"Iya, tunggu" Miku meletakkan bukunya di atas sebuah meja dan bergegas pergi menghampiri Len.

"Ini, kamu pasang ini disana, sementara aku memasang ujungnya disana." Len memberikan beberapa ujung pita ke Miku.

"Baik"

Luka tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"_Ah, ada kesempatan yang bagus. Miku dan Len sedang sibuk, dan tidak ada orang lain disana selain mereka. Aku harus bisa secepat mungkin mengambil catatan itu."_

Lalu, Luka melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati buku catatan Miku. Dia melihat-lihat isinya dan menemukan beberapa lembar catatan yang akan dibahas dalam rapat nanti. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, Luka menggunting beberapa lembar catatan dengan sangat rapi. Kemudian, Luka bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, dia merobek-robek kertas catatan Miku dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang dia lalui. Setelah sampai di depan ruang OSIS, dia langsung masuk. Dan ternyata di ruangan itu, sudah ada Suzune, Gakupo, Gumi dan Gumiya. Lalu Luka duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Luka, kamu kenapa lama sekali ?" Kaito menatap heran Luka.

"Iya, tadi saat aku berjalan menuju kesini, ada siswa yang bilang kepadaku bahwa ada bahan yang masih kurang. Jadi, aku pergi membeli bahan tersebut."

Seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada di situ, kecuali Kaito, menatap aneh Luka.

"_Luka bisa berbicara panjang lebar ?"_ batin mereka kompak.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu"

20 menit kemudian, Len dan Miku yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka dan selesai membantu memasang pita spanduk, kembali keruang OSIS dengan membawa makanan untuk seluruh anggota OSIS. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung masuk kedalam.

"Ini, makanan untuk makan siang. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian semua." Miku berkata sambil membagikan makanan kepada seluruh anggota OSIS.

"Makannya agak cepat. Karena 20 menit lagi kita akan rapat"

Kaito menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa ya, kita istirahat sebentar ?"

"Betul. Aku sangat lelah"

"Iya, aku sangat lelah, sampai rasanya tulangku seperti tidak saling menempel"

"Kalau mau berbohong sih boleh. Tapi jangan menjadi orang yang bodoh." Len menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Waktu kita sangat sedikit untuk persiapan. Sekarang, makanlah dulu. Walaupun sangat sibuk, aku tidak ingin kalian sampai sakit"

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Len.

Len yang merasa terus dipandangi, menoleh dan menatap kearah seluruh anggota OSIS secara bergantian.

"Apa ?"

Seluruh anggota OSIS menggeleng cepat dan mulai makan, kecuali Miku yang masih sedikit mencatat.

"Len, kamu ternyata juga punya sisi baik rupanya." Kaito menatap Len usil.

"Kamu pikir aku ini robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kaget sekali." Gumiya menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu ternyata perhatian ya…" Miku menatap Len.

Wajah Len memerah karena malu. "Jangan banyak bicara. Waktu kalian untuk makan terbatas." Ucap Len sedikit membentak.

Gumi menghela nafas. "Iya, kami tahu"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ya" Kata Gakupo iseng.

Len membuang muka. "Aku hanya berkata seperti selayaknya pemimpin"

Len melihat Miku yang tersenyum kecil sambil mencatat. Makanannya belum disentuh sama sekali. "Nona tidak makan ?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencatat ini untuk besok."

Kaito mulai menjadi khawatir. "Tapi, nanti nona bisa sakit. Nona kan sakit…"

Miku langsung memotong perkataan Kaito dengan cepat. "Nanti aku makannya di rumah saja"

"Ta-tapi nona…"

"Sudahlah Kaito. Sebentar lagi kita juga pulang."

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia penasaran dengan perkataan Kaito yang terpotong.

"_Memangnya Miku sakit apa ?"_

20 menit kemudian, seluruh anggota OSIS sudah selesai makan. Rapat akhirnya dimulai.

"Rapat hari ini dimulai. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang acara Natal sekolah. Miku, aku minta catatannya"

"Ah, baik" Miku langsung mencari catatan untuk rapat di bukunya. Tapi, Miku tidak dapat menemukan catatan yang baru dicatatnya. Dia pun mulai menjadi panik. _"Catatan yang tadi kucatat mana ?! kenapa tidak ada ?! tidak mungkin hilang !"_

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Miku berkata pelan.

"Ada apa nona ?" Kaito langsung khawatir.

"Miku, ada apa ?" Len melihat Miku yang sedang panik.

"Len, catatan yang baru aku catat… i-itu… hi-hilang…" Miku sangat kebingungan.

Seketika Len menjadi sangat kesal. "Apa ?! kamu ini kenapa sangat ceroboh ?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Miku berbicara lirih.

Seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali Luka sangat terkejut. Luka tersenyum kecil. Tapi bukan senyuman biasa, melainkan senyuman licik.

"_Rencananya berhasil dengan baik"_

Suasana di ruang OSIS berubah.

"Sudahlah nona, kamu tidak sengaja menghilangkannya. Len, harusnya kamu jangan langsung marah begitu saja !" Emosi Kaito meningkat.

"Betul Len, mungkin Miku tidak sengaja." Gakupo bersuara.

"Oh, jadi kalau hilang, tidak apa-apa ? apa yang kita lakukan tidak penting ? lalu untuk apa OSIS dibentuk ? Kamu pikir kita hanya main-main ?"

**BRAKK**

Kaito menggebrak meja dengan keras dan menunjuk Len dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Len. "Kau !" Kaito menjadi sangat geram. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja.

Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito. "Kaito, sudahlah… ini memang salahku." Kata Miku lirih.

"Bagus kalau kamu tahu itu." Kata Len tajam.

"Ta-tapi nona…" Kaito menatap Miku khawatir.

"Sudahlah Kaito." Miku menatap Len dengan tatapan sendu. "Len, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku memang sangat ceroboh. Aku akan segera mencarinya." Miku langsung berjalan keluar.

"No-nona ! tunggu !" Kaito hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Miku.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kaito. "Kamu rapat saja Kaito, ini perintah." Lalu Miku menoleh kearah depan lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah… karena nona yang bilang… baiklah" Kaito kembali duduk di kursinya.

Tatapan Kaito menjadi sendu. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam.

"_Nona… Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku… Setelah rapat ini selesai aku akan langsung mencarimu."_

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya. Aku akan mengingat-ingat apa yang dicatat tadi."

Seluruh anggota OSIS memulai rapat mereka. Len mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang dicatat. Namun, untuk mengingat, ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan Len tidak begitu banyak mengingat. 3 jam kemudian, rapat OSIS telah selesai. Seluruh anggota OSIS perlahan mulai pulang, kecuali Kaito yang langsung pergi mencari Miku.

"_Nona ada dimana ya ?! aku jadi sangat khawatir padanya." _Kaito berkata dalam hatinya sambil berlari mencari Miku.

Kaito sudah mulai kebingungan mencari Miku. Dia sudah sangat khawatir. Lalu, dia berjalan kekelas XII B. Disana, dia melihat Miku yang sedang berjalan dengan lemah dan tiba-tiba ingin terjatuh. Kaito langsung menghampiri Miku, menarik tangan kanannya, menopang tubuh Miku agar tidak jatuh dan menatapnya dengan sangat cemas.

"Nona, Kamu tidak apa-apa ?"

Miku merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Untungnya Kaito menopangnya, jadi dia tidak terjatuh. "Ka-Kaito ? a-aku tidak apa-apa" Miku berkata pelan.

"Wajahmu pucat, nona pasti sedang sakit. Oh iya, nona belum makan dari pagi dan nona pasti kecapean"

"Aku tidak apa-apa… A-aku… aku harus mencari catatan itu…" Miku berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Namun, karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, Miku hampir terjatuh jika Kaito tidak dengan cepat menarik dan menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Kaito menjadi sangat sedih. Dengan sekejap, dia memeluk Miku. Kaito memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seketika, wajah Miku menjadi merona.

"Tidak perlu… kamu tidak perlu mencari catatan itu lagi. Kalau kamu masih di salahkan, biar aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"Ka-Kaito…"

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang" Kaito melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Miku lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum lembut.

Miku membalas senyuman Kaito. Dia mengangguk lemah. "Iya… ayo kita pu…" Seketika pandangan Miku menjadi gelap. Belum selesai Miku berbicara, kesadarannya terenggut dengan cepat dan Kaito menahan tubuh Miku supaya tidak terjatuh.

"No-nona !" Kaito menjadi sangat panik.

Lalu Kaito menggendong Miku _a la bridal style_ dan berjalan pulang menuju mansion keluarga Hatsune.

"_Nona… kenapa jadi begini ? Aku sangat paham dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kamu mengharapkan lebih dari Len. Tapi… jika kehadiran Len hanya dapat membuatmu sedih, menangis, sakit dan melukai hatimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu dekat dengan Len. Biarlah kamu merasakan sakit hati untuk sejenak, daripada kamu terus merasakan sakit hati yang berkelangsungan."_

~ Next day

Miku dan Kaito tidak masuk sekolah. Miku sedang sakit dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit internasional, sementara Kaito izin untuk menemaninya. Luka sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Saat berjalan di lorong yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya kesebuah ruangan gelap lagi.

"Luka… kamu tahu aku siapa kan ?"

"Tidak"

Sosok tersebut terkejut.

"_Dia ini membuatku sangat kesal ! apakah aku sebegitu tidak pentingnya, sehingga dengan semudah itu dilupakan oleh bocah sepertinya ?!"_

"_Chk, yang benar saja… haruskah dia menarikku ?"_

"Eh… serius ? ini aku…"

Luka memotong perkataan sosok tersebut dengan cepat. "IA. Bisa tidak, jangan mengagetkanku ?"

"Hahaha, maaf. Hm… Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena kamu telah berhasil melakukan rencananya"

"_Iya… semuanya sangat indah dan sempurna. Terima kasih telah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, bonekaku…" _

"_Heh… memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan hal tersebut atas dirimu ?! Mengacalah ! Harus kamu ketahui, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukku sendiri. Bukan untuk dirimu, ataupun oranglain. Karena, tidak ada yang bisa memberiku perintah kecuali orang 'itu'."_

"Terima kasih"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ha ? hanya itu yang kamu ucapkan.? Hah… ternyata kamu ini pemalu ya…"

"Aku bukan pemalu !" Luka berteriak sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Ya sudah, karena rencana kita sudah berhasil. Kamu bisa melanjutkan jalanmu keruang OSIS lagi"

"Baiklah"

Lalu Luka dan IA keluar dari ruangan itu. Luka berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, sementara IA menuju kelasnya. Di ruang OSIS sedang berlangsung percakapan.

"Miku dan Kaito tidak masuk ya ?"

"Kenapa ya…?" Suzune berpikir.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan kesini, aku dengar dari para murid kalau Miku sedang sakit." Gakupo memberitahu.

Len terkejut dengan perkataan Gakupo, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresinya.

"_Miku sakit ? oh iya… dia kemarin bekerja sangat keras, dan tidak makan siang, dan dia juga pasti menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk mencari catatan itu kemarin. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Arrghh… Kenapa aku menjadi khawatir ?"_

"Apa mungkin… Kaito tidak masuk karena menjaga Miku ?" Tebak Gumi.

"Sepertinya benar"

"Ayo, kita menjenguk Miku saat pulang nanti." Gumi mengusulkan ide.

"Iya, dan bawakan buah-buahan juga." Gumiya juga mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga ide kalian berdua."

Saat pulang sekolah, Suzune, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi dan Gumiya pergi menjenguk Miku yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka mengetahui keberadaan Miku dari Kaito. Lalu mereka menuju salah satu ruangan VVIP dengan nomor 15, dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"Ya, silahkan masuk"

"Miku…"

Gumi masuk kedalam dan hanya melihat Miku disana.

"Gumi, kamu datang untuk menjengukku ? Terima kasih ya…"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku sendiri yang kesini. Teman-teman, ayo masuk."

"Hai, Miku" Gakupo masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Miku ?" Gumiya masuk kedalam.

"Hai…" Luka masuk kedalam.

"Miku, kamu sakit apa ?" Suzune masuk kedalam.

"Hm… nona, ini aku yang mengantar teman-teman"

"Terima kasih ya Kaito"

"Iya, kamu sudah memberitahu kami dimana Miku"

"Iya, tidak masalah"

Tatapan Miku masih tertuju kearah pintu. Sejenak, dia menunggu sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Namun, sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung datang. Miku yang tidak melihat Len datang menjenguknya, menjadi agak kecewa.

"_Len tidak datang ya…? Ada apa denganku ?! kenapa aku seperti merasa kecewa ?"_

Lalu, Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke teman-temannya. Dia menatap mereka satu-persatu secara bergantian sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kata dokter aku hanya terlalu lelah saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." Miku berkata bohong.

"_Aku tidak mau kalian mengetahui keadaanku yang sesungguhnya."_

"_Nona… kau berbohong pada mereka. Padahal, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat kau berbohong."_

Lalu Gumi dengan mewakili mereka berlima memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke Miku. Mereka semua saling berbicara dan tertawa bersama. 1 jam kemudian mereka sudah ingin pulang.

"Miku, kami pulang dulu ya…"

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya"

"Sampai jumpa disekolah"

"Iya, terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan"

Mereka pun berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tinggal Miku dan Kaito yang tersisa. Seketika suasana kembali hening.

**Thanks for read**

**Sedikit potongan dari Chapter selanjutnya**

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Miku menoleh kearah pintu yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan tersebut. "Ya, silahkan masuk"

**Krieet**

Pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit.

"Mi-Miku…?"

"_Suara itu… apa mungkin…"_

"Ini, hadiah dariku untukmu."

"_Sebuah cincin ?"_

"Wah, ternyata sangat pas sekali ukurannya, dan cincin itu terlihat sangat indah di jarimu."

Miku mengalihkan pendangannya kearah lain "A… i-itu… terima kasih…" Miku berkata dengan gugup.

"Miku, sudah jangan menangis lagi… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Bersamamu selalu…"

"Terima kasih kak… terima kasih atas semua perlakuanmu selama ini padaku."

"Hahaha… aku sangat yakin hatimu terasa sangat sakit bukan ? tapi, tenang saja… aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Dengan memisahkannya darimu tentunya… hahaha…" suara tawanya menggema di lorong tersebut.

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
